Finding Astrid
by DreamdyFF
Summary: AU MODERNO. Cuando Astrid ve por primera vez a Hiccup, el chico malo de su nueva escuela, ya no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Él le habla con sus pensamientos, lee su mente. Las sombras de su pasado la atormentan y un nuevo mal amenaza su futuro. Ahora debe enfrentar la oscuridad y decidir si acepta o no su nueva vida y el amor. ¿Se atreverá?
1. Chapter 1: La Pesadilla

**La cursiva significa pensamientos o platicas telepáticas, depende de la situación. En esta ocasión son pensamientos y recuerdo de voces.**

**Disclaimer: How To Train You Dragon es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta historia está basada en el primer tomo de la saga Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling.**

* * *

El automóvil se alejó y dejó a la niña abandonada al costado del camino. Llevaba solamente una fina camiseta de algodón y pantalones cortos. Temblando de frío, se sentó sobre el césped y colocó los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. El viento sacudía con fuerza su cabello rubio, tan brillando como el sol.

_No abras la boca, monstruito, o volveremos por ti_, le habían dicho.

No quería que regresaran: eso lo tenía muy claro, aunque no pudiera recordar su nombre ni donde vivía.

Una familia pasó a su lado en dirección a su vehículo: la madre tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y un bebé en brazos; el padre llevaba de la mano a un niño. La pequeña permaneció mirando fijamente el césped pisoteado mientras contaba las margaritas. ¿Cómo será que te lleven en brazos?, se preguntó. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la abrazaba que la visión le resultó insoportable. Podía ver el brillo dorado que irradiaba la familia: el color del amor. No confiaba en ese color pues provocaba sufrimiento.

Cuando la mujer la divisó, la niña apretó los brazos con más fuerza en un intento de hacerse más pequeña para que nadie notara su presencia, pero fue en vano. La señora le habló al esposo, le entregó el bebé y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas perdida, cariño? –le preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

_No abras la boca o volveremos por ti_.

La pequeña sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Mamá y papá están adentro? –la mujer frunció el ceño y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo furioso.

No sabía si debía asentir. Su mamá y su papá se habían marchado, pero eso había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. No habían ido a buscarla al hospital sino que habían permanecido juntos en el incendio. Decidió no decir nada. El color rojo del rostro de la mujer se volvió más intenso y la niña se estremeció: la había enojado. Los que la abandonaron le habían dicho la verdad. Ella era mala y hacia infelices a quienes la rodeaban. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Tal vez, si fingía no estar allí, la mujer recuperaría la alegría y se marcharía. A veces, eso le daba resultado.

-¡Pobrecita! –Suspiró la señora poniéndose de pie-. Jamal, ¿podrías regresar y decirle al gerente que afuera hay una niña perdida? Yo permaneceré con ella.

La chica escuchó las palabras con que el hombre tranquilizó a su hijo y luego las pisadas se alejaron hacia el restaurante.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy segura de que tu familia estará buscándote –la mujer se sentó junto a ella y aplastó las margaritas número cinco y seis.

Comenzó a temblar violentamente mientras agitaba la cabeza. No quería que ellos la buscaran. Ni ahora ni nunca.

-Está todo bien. En serio. Sé que debes sentirte asustada pero pronto estarás con ellos.

Emitió un gemido y después se llevó la mano a la boca. _No debo proferir ningún sonido, no debo armar lío. Soy mala. Mala._

Sin embargo, no era ella quien causaba todo ese alboroto. No era su culpa. Mucha gente se había congregado a su alrededor. Vinieron policías de chaquetas amarillas como los que habían rodeado su casa aquel día, voces que le hablaban y le preguntaban su nombre.

Pero eso era un secreto y hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado la respuesta.

* * *

**Es posible que actualice mañana o pasado. Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevo Hogar

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos! Como había prometido, aquí está el segundo capitulo. A partir de aquí, las actualizaciones serán semanales. Este capitulo es por el anterior que es demasiado corto. En fin, disfrútenlo :)**

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta historia está basada en el primer tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling.**

* * *

Desperté de la vieja pesadilla cuando el auto se detuvo y el motor quedó en silencio. La cabeza apoyada contra un cojín, el sueño me arrastraba como un ancla mientras yo trataba de recordar dónde estaba. No me hallaba en esa estación de servicio junto a la autopista sino en Noruega con mi padre, en medio de una mudanza.

–¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Finn, como mi padre prefería que lo llamara. Salió del viejo Ford de había comprado al llegar a Noruega y extendió el brazo hacia la casa con gran dramatismo. En su entusiasmo por enseñarme la nueva vivienda, su largo pelo rubio entrecanado intentó soltarse. Techo en punta, paredes de tabla y ventanas mugrientas: la imagen no era prometedora. Me incorporé y me froté los ojos intentando apartar el terror que siempre me asechaba después de algunos de mis sueños.

–Yo pienso que es… linda –Dije no muy convencida.

Finn me miró desconcertado. Oh no.

–¿Linda? Algo debe andar malo en tu cabeza, Astrid. Yo creo que es fantástica. Mira esos postigos: deben ser originales. ¡Y la galería! Franny siempre quiso ver los atardeceres de esta forma.

Habiendo vivido con él desde los diez años, hacía mucho que había aceptado que estaba levemente desequilibrado. Desde que Franny había muerto, Finn se había propuesto vivir cada sueño que su esposa no había podido experimentar. Al contrario de Finn, yo siempre me consideré una persona ultra moderna, y me imaginé sentada en una silla que no fuera refugio de insectos y un dormitorio que, en invierno, no tuviera hielo en las ventanas… del lado de adentro.

Pero olvidemos la casa: detrás, las montañas eran deslumbrantes y se erguían contra el cielo claro del otoño, las cumbres cubiertas de un manto blanco. Se extendían en el horizonte como un maremoto congelado en el tiempo, que se había detenido justo antes de desplomarse sobre nosotros. Con la luz de las últimas horas de la tarde, sus pendientes rocosas se habían vuelto rosadas, pero, donde las sombras caían a través de los campos nevados, se tornaban de un color azul pizarra. Los bosques que tapizaban las laderas ya estaban teñidos de dorado y los grupos de álamos semejaban un fuego amarillo contra los abetos oscuros. Pude distinguir un teleférico y los claros que indicaban las pistas de esquí, que parecían casi verticales.

Tenían que ser las "Dragon Rocks", las montañas sobre las cuales había leído cuando mi padre me dio la noticia de que nos mudábamos de Londres, Inglaterra a Noruega. Le habían ofrecido un año como artista residente en un nuevo Centro de las Artes de un pueblo llamado Berk. A un multimillonario local y admirador de sus obras se le había metido en la cabeza que al centro de esquí le hacía falta una inyección de cultura y mi padre, Finn Hofferson, sería el encargado de aplicarla.

Cuando me dio la "buena" noticia, consulté el sitio del pueblo y descubrí que Berk era famoso por sus setecientos centímetros anuales de nieve y no mucho más. Se practicaba esquí pero, como yo nunca había podido pagar el viaje escolar a los Alpes, quedaría a años luz por detrás mis contemporáneos. Ya podía ver la humillación en el primer fin de semana con nieve cuando me arrastrara por las pistas para principiantes mientras los otros adolescentes descendían por las pendientes más difíciles.

Pero a mi padre le encantó la idea de pintar en medio de las montañas y yo no me sentí capaz de arruinarle su gran aventura. Fingí que no me molestaba dejar mi colegio de Londres y a todos mis amigos y, en cambio, inscribirme en la escuela secundaria de Berk. En los seis años desde que él y su difunta esposa me habían adoptado, había logrado hacerme un lugar propio en Londres. En medio del terror y el silencio, había superado mi timidez y logrado tener mi propio círculo de amigos, donde me sentía importante. Había clausurado las zonas extrañas de mi personalidad como esos colores con los que había soñado. Ya no me fijaba en el aura de la gente, como hacia cuando era una niña, y trataba de relajarme cuando perdía el control. Era una persona normal… bueno, casi siempre. Y ahora me había lanzado a lo desconocido. Los adolescentes normales de Noruega, ¿tendrían granitos y usarían ropa horrible de vez en cuando? Si resultaba cierto, nunca lograría encajar.

–Muy bien –exclamó Finn frotándose las manos en los muslos de sus jeans desteñidos, una costumbre que dejaba todas sus prendas manchadas con óleo. Estaba vestido con su estilo usual entre bohemio y andrajoso mientras yo llevaba mis Levis razonablemente arrugados–. Vayamos a mirar el interior. El Sr. Norte dijo que había mandado pintores. Prometió que arreglarían el exterior apenas pudieran.

Así que ese era el motivo por el cual parecía una pocilga.

Finn abrió la puerta del frente, que chirrió pero no se desprendió de las bisagras, hecho que yo tomé como una pequeña victoria de nuestro lado. Era evidente que los pintores acababan de de marcharse dejándonos de regalo las telas polvorientas, las escaleras, los tarros de pintura y las paredes a medio pintar. Husmeé los dormitorios del piso de arriba y encontré uno pintado de turquesa con vista a las montañas y cama matrimonial. Tenia que ser para mí. Después de todo, quizá las cosas no resultaran tan terribles.

Con la uña, raspé las salpicaduras de pintura del viejo espejo que había encima de la cómoda. La chica pálida y solemne reflejada en él hacia lo mismo mientras me observaba con sus ojos azules como zafiros. En la penumbra, tenía aspecto fantasmal: su largo cabello rubio se curvaba en bucles rebeldes alrededor del rostro redondo. Se veía frágil, sola, prisionera: una Alicia que nunca logró regresar a través del espejo.

Me estremecí. El sueño continuaba atormentándome, atrayéndome hacia el pasado. Tenía que evitar esos pensamientos. Muchas personas –profesores, amigos, todo el mundo- me habían dicho que era propensa a caer en ensoñaciones melancólicas. Pero ellos no comprendían que yo sentía… no sé… que me faltaba algo. Yo era un misterio para mi misma: un puñado de recuerdos fragmentados y oscuros lugares inexplorados. Mi cabeza estaba llena de secretos y había perdido el plano que me mostraba cómo encontrarlos.

Aparté la mano del vidrio frío, me alejé del espejo y bajé las escaleras.

–¿Hay alguien en casa? –se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta del porche y un hombre mayor irrumpió en la sala. Tenía el pelo gris y piel pálida. Cargado con una gran fuente, cerró la puerta hábilmente con el pie.

–Aquí están. Los vi llegar. Bienvenidos a Berk.

Finn y yo intercambiamos una mirada divertida mientras el hombre se acomodaba y colocaba la fuente en la mesa de entrada.

–Soy Mildew Ingerman*****, el vecino de enfrente. Y ustedes son los Hofferson de Inglaterra.

Aparentemente, el Sr. Ingerman no necesitaba a nadie más para mantener una conversación. Su energía era aterradora. Deseé tener la habilidad de una tortuga para refugiarme dentro de mi caparazón.

–Su hija es muy hermosa, ¿no es cierto? –el hombre apartó una lata de pintura–. Los vi detenerse frente a la casa. ¿Sabían que su automóvil pierde aceite? Sería bueno que lo arreglaran. Pueden llevarlo al taller mecánico de Tuffnut****** y decirle que yo los mandé. Les hará un buen precio y no les cobrará el estacionamiento.

–Es muy amable de su parte, Sr. Ingerman –repuso Finn mientras me miraba con un gesto de disculpa.

–Para nosotros, es muy importante ser buenos vecinos –contestó el hombre con un gesto de la mano como rechazando el halago–. Tiene que ser así: esperen que pase el invierno y ya me entenderán –dirigió sus ojos sagaces hacia mí–. ¿Estás inscrita en tercer año de la escuela secundaria?

–Si… eh… Sr. Ingerman –balbuceé.

–El semestre comenzó hace dos días, pero me imagino que ya lo sabes. Mi nieto está en el mismo año. Le voy a decir que te cuide.

Me asaltó una visión funesta de una versión joven del Sr. Ingerman arreándome por toda la escuela.

–Estoy segura de que no será necesario…

Me interrumpió con el brazo extendido hacia la fuente.

–Pensé que apreciarían un poco de comida casera para estrenar su nueva cocina –se sonó la nariz–. Veo que el Sr. Norte finalmente se decidió a arreglar este lugar. Ya era hora. Le dije que esta casa era una vergüenza para el vecindario. Ahora descansen un poco y volveré cuando ya se hayan instalado.

Desapareció antes de que pudiéramos darle las gracias.

–Bueno –dijo Finn–. Eso sí que fue interesante.

–Por favor arregla la pérdida de aceite mañana mismo –rogué con tono burlón sosteniendo las manos juntas a la altura del pecho–. No podría soportar estar presente si él descubre que no has seguido su consejo… y va a regresar.

-Como la gripe –coincidió Finn.

* * *

Esa noche desempaqué mi maleta y coloqué todo en las gavetas de la vieja cómoda, que Finn me había ayudado a forrar con papel. Todavía olía a humedad y las gavetas estaban atascadas pero me agradó la pintura blanca y pálida. Desgastada, la llamó Finn. Yo sabia cómo era eso ya que había pasado muchos años con un gran agotamiento emocional.

Me puse a meditar acerca del Sr. Ingerman y del pueblo al que habíamos arribado. Lo sentía tan diferente… tan extraño. Hasta el aire a esa altura no era suficiente y percibí un leve zumbido como de dolor de cabeza latente. Frente a mi ventana y enmarcadas por las ramas de un manzano que crecía muy cerca de la casa, las montañas eran sombras oscuras recortadas contra el cielo gris de la noche nublada. Las cumbres se cernían sobre el pueblo como si fueran jueces que nos recordaban, a nosotros, los humanos, nuestra insignificancia y fugacidad.

Dediqué bastante tiempo a elegir el atuendo que llevaría a la escuela el primer día y me decidí por unos jeans y una camiseta de Gap: lo suficientemente anónimo como para no destacarme por encima de los demás estudiantes. Al pensarlo dos veces, tomé un suéter ajustado con una inscripción de la_ Viking Union_ en dorado. Era mejor que aceptara quien era yo.

Eso era algo que me había enseñado Franny. Ella sabía cuán difícil me resultaba recordar mi pasado y nunca me presionó. Decía que, cuando estuviera preparada, me acortaría de todo. Para ella, fue suficiente que me mostrara tal cual era en ese momento; no tenía que disculparme por ser una persona incompleta. Aun así, no dejaba de sentir un miedo atroz ante lo desconocido que tenía delante de mí.

Sintiéndome algo cobarde, acepté el ofrecimiento Finn de acompañarme a la oficina de la escuela para la inscripción. La secundaria de Berk se hallaba a un kilómetro y medio de nuestro barrio. Era un edificio que se notaba orgulloso de la función que cumplía. Sobre las enormes puertas, tenía el nombre esculpido en piedra y el parque se hallaba muy bien mantenido. El vestíbulo estaba cubierto de tableros con anuncios de las variadas actividades disponibles para los alumnos… o, tal vez, de lo que se esperaba de ellos. Pensé en el instituto donde podría estar de haberme quedado en Inglaterra. Escondido detrás del centro comercial entre una mezcla de edificios de los años sesenta, había sido un lugar anónimo y no un sitio del cual había que formar parte. Tuve la sensación de que, en Berk, pertenecer era algo muy importante. No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía al respecto. Supuse que estaría bien si lograba encajar en esa escuela nueva, pero sería malo si reprobaba el examen de integración.

Finn sabía que estaba nerviosa pero prefirió actuar como si yo fuera a convertirme en la alumna más popular de la escuela.

–Mira, tienen un centro de arte –señaló con alegría–. Podrías hacer un taller de cerámica.

–Soy completamente inútil para eso.

–Entonces música. Veo que hay una orquesta. Y, mira, hay porristas. Eso podría ser divertido.

–Si, seguro.

–Te verías bien con uno de esos trajes.

–Me parecen ridículos esos uniformes –indiqué mientras observaba una fotografía colgada en la pared en donde aparecían todo el equipo de porristas que, supuse eran del año anterior.

–Entonces básquet –continuó Finn.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Danza.

Ya parecía una broma.

–El club de los matemáticos.

–Para meterme allí, tendrías que darme un golpe en la cabeza –mascullé y le hice reír.

–Ya encontrarás tu lugar. Recuerda que eres especial –me apretó ligeramente la mano y empujamos la puerta de la oficina.

El secretario se encontraba detrás del mostrador, los lentes sujetos con una cadena alrededor del cuello rebotaban sobre el suéter rosado mientras apilaba los mails en los casilleros de los profesores. Al mismo tiempo, se las arreglaba para sorber café de un vaso de cartón.

–Ah, ¡tú debes ser la chica nueva de Inglaterra! Entren por favor –nos hizo señas de que nos acercáramos y le dio la mano a Finn-. Sr. Hofferson, soy el Sr. Gobber. ¿Le importaría firmar la solicitud? ¿Astrid, verdad?

Asentí.

-Para los alumnos soy Gobber. Tengo aquí un paquete de bienvenida –anunció y me lo alcanzó. Vi que ya tenía una tarjeta de identificación de la escuela con mi foto. Era la que me habían tomado para el pasaporte, donde parecía un conejo enceguecido por los faros de un automóvil. Genial. Me pasé la cadena por la cabeza y escondí la tarjeta.

Cuando se inclinó sobre mí de manera confidencial, sentí el tufillo de su loción para después de afeitarse.

–Deduzco que desconoces cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

–Es cierto –admití.

Dedicó los diez minutos siguientes a explicarme pacientemente a qué cursos podía asistir y qué notas necesitaba para aprobar.

–Hemos diseñado un horario basado en las elecciones que hiciste al llenar la solicitud, pero recuerda que todo se puede cambiar. Solo tienes que avisarme –miró su reloj–. Te acompañaré directamente a tu primera clase.

Finn me dio un abrazo y me deseó suerte. A partir de ese momento, tenía que arreglarme por mi cuenta.

Gobber echó una mirada airada a un grupito de rezagados y los dispersó como un pastor arreando ovejas reacias antes de conducirme hacia el área de Historia.

–Astrid es un bonito nombre.

No quise decirle que lo habíamos elegido juntos hacía tan solo seis años al ser adoptada. Cuando me hallaron, no fui capaz de decirle a nadie mi nombre de nacimiento y no hablé durante varios años, de modo que la gente de los Servicios Sociales me había llamado Mariana. Solo Mariana, como había bromeado uno de mis hermanos adoptivos temporales, lo cual me hizo odiar ese nombre más que nunca. Un nombre nuevo me ayudaría a comenzar de nuevo con los Hofferson y Mariana quedó en el olvido.

–A mis padres les gustó.

–Pienso que te queda a la perfección. ¿Sabías que significa belleza divina?

–Claro –mi corazón latía con fuerza y tenía las manos húmedas. Me repetí que debía comportarme y no arruinar las cosas.

–Sr. Hamada******* –exclamó Gobber al abrir la puerta. – Le traigo a la alumna nueva.

El profesor japonés-norteamericano alzó la vista de su laptop, donde estaba repasando unas notas en la pantalla interactiva, y veinte cabezas se volvieron hacia mí.

Me miró por encima de sus anteojitos con forma de medialuna, el pelo negro y lacio le caía sobre los lentes.

–¿Astrid Hofferson?

Pequeños silbidos se escucharon por parte de los estudiantes masculinos.

–Si, señor.

–Sr. Gobber, yo me encargo de ella.

–Astrid, no dejes de sonreír –el secretario me dio un empujoncito de aliento y se marchó.

Sentí la urgente necesitad de refugiarme bajo el pupitre más cercano.

El Sr. Hamada pasó la diapositiva siguiente titulada "Guerras Civiles Noruegas".

–Siéntate donde quieras.

Solo alcancé a distinguir un asiento libre, junto a una chica de piel blanca y uñas pintadas de azul marino. Tenía una melena rubia platinada que le llegaba muy por debajo de la cintura. Le eché una sonrisa neutral y me deslicé al lado de ella. Me hizo un saludo con la cabeza y tamborileó las uñas en la mesa mientras el profesor repartía unas hojas. Cuando él se alejó, me rozó levemente la mano.

–Ruffnut Thorston –se presentó.

–Astrid Hofferson.

–Si, ya lo escuché.

El Sr. Hamada golpeó las palmas para llamar la atención.

–Muy bien, chicos, ustedes son afortunados en haber elegido estudiar la historia del siglo once de Noruega. Sin embargo, después de años de dar clases, ya no me hago ilusiones y supongo que las vacaciones han borrado todo el conocimiento de sus cerebros. Por lo tanto, comenzaremos con algo fácil. ¿Quién puede decirme cuándo empezó la Era de las Guerras Civiles? Y sí, quiero el año exacto –sus ojos recorrieron una clase de expertos en bajar la cabeza y se detuvieron en mí.

Maldición.

–¿Srta. Hofferson?

Cualquier dato que pudiera conocer de la historia noruega se esfumó como el Hombre Invisible al quitarse el traje y me quedé en blanco.

–Mmm, ¿ustedes tuvieron varias guerras civiles?

La clase lanzó un resoplido masivo.

Supuse que eso significaba que era un dato que yo debería haber sabido.

En el receso, tuve la suerte de que Ruffnut no abandonara a la británica despistada a pesar de mi triste desempeño en el aula y se ofreciera a mostrarme la escuela. Muchos de mis comentarios le hacían reír pero, me explicó, no se debía a que yo fuera graciosa sino muy inglesa.

–Tu acento es muy puro. Suenas como esa actriz… ya sabes, la de las películas de piratas.

¿Realmente sonaba tan elegante?, me pregunté._ Siempre había pensado que era demasiado londinense para parecer de clase alta._

–¿Tienes algún parentesco con la reina o algo así? –se burló Ruffnut.

–Si, es algo así como mi prima tercera –contesté con seriedad.

–¡Eres muy chistosa! –exclamó Ruffnut con los ojos abiertos.

–En realidad, lo soy… quiero decir chistosa.

Ruffnut se rio y abanicó la cara con la carpeta.

–Por un momento me engañaste. Estaba preocupada pensando que debía hacerte una reverencia.

–No te detengas.

Fuimos a buscar en almuerzo y luego nos dirigimos con las bandejas al comedor. Había grandes ventanales que dejaban ver las canchas enlodadas y, más atrás, el bosque. Había salido el sol y las cumbres de las montañas estaban cubiertas de un brillo plateado. Algunos alumnos comían afuera reunidos en grupos que se diferenciaban por el estilo de ropa. En esta escuela secundaria, había cuatro años y las edades oscilaban entre los catorce y los dieciocho. Yo estaba en tercer año, uno más bajo de los mayores, que se graduaban ese año.

Agité mi lata de agua mineral hacia ellos.

–Dime Ruff, ¿quién es quién?

–¿Los grupos? –preguntó con una sonrisa-. Ya sabes, Astrid, a veces creo que somos víctimas de nuestros propios estereotipos porque aunque deteste admitirlo, todos nos amoldamos. Cuando tratas de ser distinta, terminas en un grupo de rebeldes todos iguales. La escuela secundaria es así.

Sonaba bien tener un grupo: era un lugar donde refugiarse.

–Creo que allá era igual. Déjame adivinar, ¿aquellos son los deportistas? –sugerí al encontrarlos idénticos a los personajes de cualquiera de las películas que había visto desde Grease hasta High School Musical y eran fáciles de distinguir gracias a que llevaban puesto el equipo de gimnasia.

–Si, los fanáticos del deporte. En general son simpáticos aunque, lamentablemente, no hay muchos que tengan buen físico sino que, en general, no son más que unos adolescentes sudorosos. Los deportes más importantes son beisbol, básquet, hockey, fútbol femenino y fútbol americano. ¿Tú practicas algún deporte?

–Corro un poco y alguna vez le he pegado a alguna pelota de tenis. Eso es todo.

–Me parece bien. Los deportistas pueden ser muy aburridos, ¿sabes? Piensan solamente en una sola cosa… y no precisamente en mujeres.

Pasaron caminando tres alumnos enfrascados en una conversación sobre gigabytes con expresiones serias como si estuvieran negociando la paz de Medio Oriente. Uno hacía girar una memoria en el llavero.

–Esos son los genios de la informática: son los más inteligentes y se lo haces saber a todo el mundo. Parecidos a los nerds pero con más tecnología.

–Para ser justa, también hay otros que son brillantes –concedió Ruffnut mientras yo reía–. Son inteligentes, llevan sus altos coeficientes mentales con altura y no se mueven en manada.

–No creo que encaje en ninguno de esos grupos.

–Yo tampoco: no soy tonta pero tampoco súper inteligente. Después está el modelo artístico: la gente de teatro y música. Yo creo que estoy dentro de ese grupo ya que me gusta el arte y el diseño.

–Entonces deberías conocer a mi padre.

Golpeteó las uñas en la lata con emoción.

–¿Quieres decir que formas parte de esa familia? ¿La que venía al Centro de las Artes del Sr. Norte?

–Sí.

–Genial. Me encantaría conocerlo.

Una pandilla pasó delante de nosotras arrastrando los pies: chicos con pantalones caídos como montañistas colgados de una saliente sin sogas de seguridad.

–Esos son algunos de los skaters –resopló Ruffnut-. No tengo nada que agregar. Y no debo olvidarme de los chicos malos. No se juntan con nosotros los perdedores: son demasiado geniales para estar acá. Es probable que estén ahora en el estacionamiento con sus admiradoras comparando… no sé… carburadores tal vez. Eso, si no los suspendieron. ¿Me olvido de alguno? Hay unos pocos inadaptados –señaló a un grupito que comía apartado del resto-. Y luego tenemos nuestra propia comunidad de esquí. En mi opinión, es el mejor deporte del pueblo –tuvo que haber notado mi expresión preocupada porque me tranquilizó rápidamente–. Puedes pertenecer a más de uno: esquiar y ser atleta, actuar y tener las mejores notas. Nadie tiene porqué ser una solo cosa.

–Salvo los inadaptados –eché una mirada hacia los chicos que estaban aislados. En realidad no eran un verdadero grupo sino más bien una colección de personajes raros que no tenían con quien sentarse. Me asaltó un pánico repentino de que terminaría entre ellos una vez que Ruffnut se cansara de mí. Siempre me había sentido medio rara, no me resultaría muy difícil caer en el grupo de los realmente extraños.

–Si, no te preocupes por ellos. Hay en todos lados –abrió el yogur-. Nadie les da mucha importancia. ¿Y cómo era tu escuela? ¿Como Hogwarts? ¿Chicos ricos con trajes negros?

–Eh… no –me atraganté de la risa. Si Ruffnut nos hubiera visto en mi escuela durante el almuerzo, no pensaría en Hogwarts sino en un zoológico: dos mil chicos luchando durante cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar hasta el estrecho comedor–. Éramos muy parecidos a ustedes.

–Genial. Entonces pronto te sentirás como en tu casa.

Antes de que Franny y Finn me adoptaran, había tenido gran experiencia en eso de ser nueva. En aquella época, había pasado de un hogar a otro como una cadena de cartas que nadie quería aceptar. Y, ahora, otra vez era una extraña. Vagando por los pasillos, plano en mano, me sentí horriblemente llamativa y perdida con respecto al funcionamiento de la escuela, aunque supongo que esa sensación estaba solo en mi mente.

Las aulas y los profesores se convirtieron en faros para orientarme; Ruffnut era una especie de roca a la que podía aferrarme cuando la marea me arrastraba hacia su lado. Pero traté de ocultar mi situación ya que no quería disuadirla de ser mi amiga por temor a verse asfixiada. Pasé horas sin hablar con nadie y tuve que obligarme a ignorar mi timidez y entablar conversaciones con mis compañeros. De todas maneras, tuve la sensación de que había llegado demasiado tarde: hacía años que los alumnos de la secundaria de Berk habían formado sus grupos y se conocían. Yo los observaba desde afuera.

Al llegar al final del día escolar, me pregunté si siempre estaría condenada a sentir que mi vida era una sombra fura de foco, una película de mala calidad. Insatisfecha y un poquito deprimida, crucé las puertas de la escuela para dirigirme a casa. Al abrirme paso a través de la multitud que salía en masa del edificio, capté un vistazo fugaz de los chicos malos que Ruffnut había mencionado durante el almuerzo. Atrapados bajo un rayo de luz en el estacionamiento, no había nada confuso en ellos, pero si tenían un marcado aspecto ilegal. Eran cinco varones recostados contra sus motocicletas: los cinco eran blancos, pero uno era de cabello castaño rojizo. En cualquier momento y lugar, uno habría pensado de inmediato que traerían problemas. Sus expresiones hacían juego: una mirada de desprecio al mundo de la educación representado por todos nosotros, los buenos alumnos, que salíamos obedientemente a horario. La mayoría de los estudiantes se mantenían lejos de ellos como barcos evitando una franja de tierra peligrosa; el resto les lanzaba miradas de envidia y se sentían tentados a acercarse.

Una parte de mí deseaba actuar de la misma manera: quedarme ahí, segura de mí misma, observando con desdén al resto del aburrido planeta. Qué bueno sería, si tan solo tuviera grandes pechos********, gran agudeza mental y una apariencia que hiciera que todos se detuvieran a mirarme. Claro que ser hombre ayudaba. Yo nunca podría lograr esa pose con la cadera caída, los pulgares colgando de la hebilla del cinturón, pateando la tierra con la puntera de la bota. ¿Era algo natural en ellos o practicaban frente al espejo para conseguir en efecto? Aparté el pensamiento rápidamente, eso era algo que harían las fracasadas como yo. Seguramente, ellos tenían un aplomo natural, innato. El que más me fascinaba particularmente era el blanco de cabellos castaños rojizos: los ojos ocultos tras las gafas, se reclinaba con los brazos cruzados contra el asiento de su motocicleta, el rey entre su corte de caballeros. No tenia que luchar contra la convicción de que le faltaba algo.

Mientas yo observaba, se trepó a la moto y la aceleró como un guerrero intentando despertar a un monstruoso corcel. Con escuetos saludos a sus compañeros, salió disparando del estacionamiento mientras los demás estudiantes se dispersaban. Yo daría todo por alejarme de la escuela en la parte de atrás de esa motocicleta y que mi caballero me llevara raudamente a mi hogar. Mejor aún, seria la conductora, la heroína solitaria que lucha contra la injusticia en su traje de cuero pegado a la piel, los hombres extasiados a su paso.

Una carajada burlona interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. _¡Escúchate por un momento!_, increpé a mi recalentada imaginación. ¿Guerreros, monstruos… superhéroes? Había estado leyendo demasiadas historietas del manga japonés. Esos chicos eran de una raza distinta a la mía. Yo ni siquiera existía para ellos. Debería estar agradecida de que nadie pudiera ver dentro de mi cabeza cómo volaba mi imaginación. A veces, mi comprensión de la realidad era un poco precaria y permitía que mis ensoñaciones tiñeran de percepción. Yo era la simple y sencilla Astrid Hofferson y ellos eran dioses: así funcionaba el mundo.

* * *

***Sé que Mildew no es Ingerman, pero necesitaba que ocupase ese papel tanto porque su carácter de la serie es muy parecido (lol) sino también porque es el abuelo de Patapez (creo que eso había quedado claro cuando apareció "Mildew Ingerman")  
******Ruffnut y Tuffnut siguen siendo hermanos gemelos, solo que Tuffnut dejó de estudiar y se dedicó a la mecánica.  
*******Desde que leí 'japonés-norteamericano' pensé en los hermanos Hamada. De verdad, en el libro dice que el profesor es japonés-norteamericano. No es invento mio.  
********En el libro, Sky (nombre original de la protagonista) mide 1.55 m (según la describe otro personaje) Evidentemente, Astrid no mide 1.55 m así que decidí poner otra cosa.**

**Tal vez deba de marcar esto como un crossover, porque tiene muchos personajes de otras películas animadas. Al principio no tenia esa intención, pero cuando estaba tomando lista de los personajes del libro y los convertía en los de HTTYD, me di cuenta que con el reparto de la película no serían suficientes. De todos modos no se preocupen, esos personajes no son principales (la gran mayoría)**

**¿Quién de aqui se pasó San Valentin solo? Si fue así, pongan eso en sus comentarios.**

**Los invito a darle me gusta a mi pagina de facebook "Dreamdy"**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima semana.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tortura Escolar

**¡Buenas días! Feliz... martes. Como sea, no los distraigo mas. Disfruten del capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta es una adaptación del primero tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling**

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, deambulé por la escuela completando gradualmente los espacios en blanco y aprendiendo cómo funcionaban las cosas. Una vez que me puse al día con la tarea, descubrí que podía manejar el estudio, aun cuando el estilo de enseñanza me resultara un poco desconocido. Era más formal que en Inglaterra: nada de llamar a los alumnos por el nombre, todos nos sentábamos en hileras de a uno y no de a dos… pero me pareció que me había adaptado. Demasiado confiada por esa falsa sensación de seguridad, la primera clase de gimnasia resultó un rudo golpe.

El miércoles muy temprano, la Sra. Hamada, nuestra malvada profesora de gimnasia, anunció una gran sorpresa a las mujeres. Debería de existir una ley que prohibiera a los profesores hacer algo así: eso nos daría tiempo de conseguir un justificativo de ausencia por enfermedad.

–Señoritas, como ustedes saben, seis de nuestras mejores porristas ya han partido para la universidad. Por lo tanto, estoy en búsqueda de nuevas postulantes.

Al parecer, no fui la única con expresión de desánimo…

–¡Vamos, esa no es forma de reaccionar! Los equipos necesitan de su apoyo. No podemos dejar que la secundaria de Dunbroch nos supere en cánticos y bailes, ¿no creen?

_Si, podemos_, entoné por lo bajo como si se tratara de una manifestación sindical.

Oprimió un control remoto y brotó por los altoparlantes la voz de Taylor Swift a todo volumen cantando _You belong with me._

–Camicazi, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Muéstrales a las demás los pasos de la primera secuencia.

Una chica larga y finita de cabello rubio se dirigió hacia el frente con pasos largos y comenzó a hacer lo que a mí me pareció que era una coreografía terriblemente dificultosa.

–Ven, es muy sencillo –declaró la Sra. Hamada–. Las demás pónganse en fila –me arrastré hacia el fondo–. Tú, la chica nueva. No puedo verte –justamente esa había sido la idea– ven hacia adelante. Y empecemos desde el principio: y uno y dos y tres, patada.

Muy bien. No soy un caso perdido, hasta me las arreglé para realizar algunos pasos parecidos a los de Camicazi. En el reloj, la aguja del minutero se movía muy lentamente.

–Ahora vamos a incrementar la acción –anunció la profesora. Al menos alguien la estaba pasando bien–. ¡Busquen los pompones!

Ni loca. No pensaba agitar esas cosas ridículas. Al observar por encima del hombro de la mujer, alcancé a distinguir a algunos de los chicos de mi clase que ya habían regresado de correr y nos espiaban a través del pasillo con sonrisitas burlonas. Fabuloso.

Alertada por las miradas de la primera fila, la Sra. Hamada se dio cuenta de que teníamos público. Ni lenta ni perezosa, se abalanzó sobre los chicos antes de que ellos reaccionaran y los arrastró hacia adentro.

–En esta escuela, creemos en la igualdad de oportunidades –exclamó la mujer jubilosamente y les colocó pompones en las manos.

–Chicos, colóquense en fila.

Obligados, los rostros sonrojados de los varones se sumaron a la práctica: ahora era nuestra oportunidad de reírnos. Desde el frente, la profesora evaluaba nuestra destreza… o falta de ella.

–Mmm, no es suficiente. Creo que tenemos que practicar algunos lanzamientos. Fred –eligió a un chico de aspecto vago–, tú estabas en el equipo el año pasado, ¿verdad? Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

El lanzamiento no estaba mal: arrojar pompones era mejor que agitarlos.

La Sra. Hamada palmeó en el hombro a otros tres alumnos.

–Señores, me gustaría que se colocaran cuatro en el frente. Formen una cuna con los brazos… así, muy bien. Ahora necesitamos a la chica más liviana de todas.

No, de ninguna manera. Me arrimé más a Ruffnut quien, lentamente, se colocó los pompones en las caderas e intentó aparentar el doble de su circunferencia.

–¿Adonde se fue… esa chica inglesa? Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

–Está detrás de Ruffnut, señora –anunció Camicazi, arruinando mi plan de permanecer oculta.

–Ven acá, querida. Es muy simple. Siéntate sobre sus manos entrelazadas y ellos te arrojarán al aire y luego te atraparán. Ruffnut y Camicazi, traigan una colchoneta por las dudas –mis ojos debían estar abiertos como platos porque la mujer me dio una palmada en el hombro–. No te preocupes, lo único que tienes que hacer es estirar las manos y los pies y poner cara de que lo estás pasando genial.

Observé a los chicos con desconfianza. Me miraban con detenimiento –posiblemente por primera vez– para estimar mi peso.

–Si, podemos hacerlo –exclamó finalmente Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡A la cuenta de tres! –vociferó la profesora.

Me sujetaron y salí volando había arriba. Seguramente mi chillido se escuchó hasta Inglaterra. Al menos, hizo que el entrenador de básquet y el resto de los chicos llegaran corriendo creyendo que se estaba llevando a cabo un brutal asesinato.

No creo que la Sra. Hamada vaya a elegirme para el equipo.

Sin haber superado la conmoción, me senté con Ruffnut en el almuerzo, incapaz de comer nada: mi estómago todavía no había regresado a la tierra.

–Te arrojaron bastante algo, ¿no es cierto? –Ruffnut me golpeó el brazo para interrumpir mi mirada perdida.

–Por todos los Dioses.

–Eres muy ruidosa para ser tan delgada.

–Tú también lo serias si una profesora sádica decidiera torturarte.

Ruffnut sacudió la cabeza.

–Ese no es mi problema. Tengo mi buen peso –la muy traidora lo consideró gracioso–. Astrid, dime, ¿qué harás durante el resto del tiempo libre?

Ya superado mi estupor, extraje un folleto de mi paquete de bienvenida y lo coloqué en medio de nosotras.

–Pensé que podría ir a la clase de música. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ruffnut lo apartó con una carcajada irónica.

–Lo siento, te dejo sola. A mí no me permiten ni acercarme a la sala de música. Los vidrios se quiebran cuando me ven venir con la boca abierta. ¿Qué tocas?

–Un par de instrumentos –admití.

–Quiero detalles, hermana –me pidió haciendo señas con los dedos como si extrajera las palabras de mi boca.

–Piano, guitarra y saxofón.

–Cuando se entere, el Sr. No-Ginger se va a morir de la emoción. ¿También cantas?

Sacudí la cabeza.

–¡Menos mal! Pensé que tendría que odiarte por ser espantosamente talentosa –arrojó la bandeja-. Música es por allá. Yo te muestro.

A pesar de haber visto fotografías en el sitio de la escuela, las salas de música estaban mejor equipadas de lo que había imaginado. En la clase principal había un fabuloso piano de cola negro brillante que me provocó unos tremendos deseos de tocar. Cuando entré, los alumnos pululaban por el lugar: algunos rasgueaban la guitarra, un par de chicas practicaban escalas con las flautas. Con expresión seria, un chico alto de cabello oscuro con ojos verde esmeralda cambiaba la lengüeta de su clarinete. Junto a él, estaba una chica de cabello rubio y con unas cuantas mechas color azul. Busqué un lugar disimulado donde sentarme: preferentemente, con una buena vista del piano. En el rincón opuesto, había un sitio libre junto a una chica. Enfilé hacia allí pero su amiga llegó antes que yo.

–Lo lamento, pero este asiento está ocupado –dijo la chica al ver que yo continuaba observando por encima del hombro.

–Está bien.

Tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, me senté sola en el borde de un escritorio y esperé.

–Hola, eres Astrid, ¿no? –un chico de cabellera rubia y piel blanca me tomó la mano y la estrechó con torpeza. Se movía muy cómodamente. Si fuera delgado, dentro de mis sueños de historietas, sería algo así como el Hombre Elástico.

_Basta, Astrid. Concéntrate._

–Ah… hola. ¿Me conoces?

–Si, soy Fishlegs. Tú conociste a mi abuelo. Me dijo que te cuidara. ¿Te están tratando bien?

Así que, después de todo, no era como el Sr. Ingerman: era muy agradable.

–Si, todos han sido muy agradables.

Esbozó una sonrisa al oír mi acento, se dejó caer a mi lado y apoyó los pies en la silla de adelante.

–Genial. Me parece que no vas a tener ningún problema para adaptarte a esta escuela.

Era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, porque, en ese momento, comenzaba a tener mis serias dudad. Decidí que Fishlegs me agradaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el Sr. No-Ginger: un hombre fornido con el pelo oscuro y piel morena. Garabateando en mi tableta, lo definí de inmediato: era el Maestro de Música, el Heraldo del Juicio Final de todas las disonancias.

–Damas y caballeros –comenzó sin detenerse–. Snoggletog está llegando con alarmante rapidez y nosotros tenemos agendado un extenso programa de conciertos. Y es de esperar que todos brillen como nunca –ahora podía escuchar su melodía característica: muchos tambores para crear tensión, una versión renovada de la abertura "1812" de Tchaikovski–. La orquesta comienza el miércoles. Estrellas de rock el jueves. La banda de jazz el viernes, si quieren reservar las salas de música para ensayar con su propia banda, tienen que hablar primero conmigo. Pero no sé por qué me preocupo si ustedes ya conocen el sistema –arrojó los papeles sobre una mesa–. Excepto tú, tal vez –el Maestro de Música posó su visión de rayos X sobre mí.

Detesto ser nueva.

–Estoy aprendiendo todo rápidamente, señor.

–Me alegro. ¿Nombre?

El odio hacia Finn por elegirme ese nombre iba en aumento. Esta vez, cuando lo dije, recibí miradas burlonas por los que aun no me conocían. Obviamente ellos sabían el significado.

El Sr. No-Ginger les echó una mirada severa.

–Señorita Hofferson, ¿Qué instrumento toca?

–Un poco de piano. Ah, y guitarra y saxofón.

El profesor se balanceó sobre los pies y me recordó a un nadador a punto de lanzarse al agua.

–¿"Un poco" es algún extraño código inglés que significa "muy buena"?

–Mmm…

–¿Jazz, clásico o rock?

–Eh… jazz, supongo –respondí. Mientras viniera en un pentagrama, cualquier cosa me haría feliz.

–¿Jazz, supone? No suena muy segura, señorita Hofferson. La música no es algo que se toma o se deja: es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Su breve discurso fue interrumpido por la llegada de un rezagado. Las manos en los bolsillos, el motociclista castaño ingresó tranquilamente en la sala, las piernas kilométricas devoraron el piso mientras caminaba hasta la ventana para sentarse junto al clarinetista y su rubia acompañante. Me llevó unos instantes superar la sorpresa de que el motociclista realmente participara en alguna actividad escolar: lo había imaginado por encima de todo esto. ¿O habría venido tan solo a mofarse de nosotros? Se apoyo contra la ventana como si fuera el asiento de la moto: los tobillos cruzados despreocupadamente, una expresión divertida en el rostro como si hubiera escuchado todo antes y ya no le importara.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que, en Londres, no había tipos así. No era solo que tuviera el típico aspecto del chico del afiche sino que tenía una energía salvaje que vibraba bajo su piel, furia contenida como la de un tigre enjaulado. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Y no fui la única afectada por su presencia: la atmosfera de la sala había cambiado. Las chicas se enderezaron en sus asientos, los varones estaban inquietos, todo porque esa criatura divina se había dignado a mezclarse con nosotros, simples mortales. ¿O era el lobo entre las ovejas?

–Sr. Haddock, es muy loable de su parte unirse a nosotros –comentó el profesor con un tono cargado de sarcasmo, su previo buen humor había desaparecido. Una breve escena brotó en mi mente: el Maestro de Música enfrentando al malvado Hombre Lobo y disparando una bala de notas musicales–. Todos estamos emocionados de que haya logrado escapar de sus compromisos evidentemente más importantes para hacer música con nosotros, aun cuando su llegada sea algo tardía.

El chico arqueó una ceja con expresión claramente impertinente. Tomó un par de palillos de batería y lo hizo rodar entre los dedos.

–¿Llegué tarde? –su voz era profunda como yo había imaginado, un aire de indiferencia en tonos graves. El clarinetista le dio un valiente codazo en las costillas para que se comportara bien.

Pero el Sr. No-Ginger ya estaba fuera de quicio.

–Si, llegó tarde. Creo que es una costumbre de esta escuela pedir disculpas al profesor si uno llega después que él.

Los palillos se detuvieron, el chico se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes con expresión arrogante como la de un joven amo contemplando a un campesino que osó corregirlo. Finalmente dijo "Lo siento".

Tuve la sensación de que el resto de la sala lanzó un sutil suspiro de alivio al ver que el conflicto se había evitado.

–No lo… es suficiente. Cuídese, Sr. Haddock: usted podrá ser talentoso pero yo no estoy interesado en tener una prima donna que no sabe tratar a sus compañeros. A usted, señorita Hofferson, ¿le gusta tocar en grupo? –el Sr. No-Ginger volteó hacia mí frustrando mi esperanza de que me hubiera olvidado–. ¿O la aqueja la misma mala disposición que al alumno Hiccup Haddock?

Era una pregunta muy injusta. Estábamos frente a una batalla de superhéroes y yo no era ni siquiera la compañera del héroe. Todavía no había hablado con el Hombre Lobo y ya me pedían que lo criticara. Él tenía ese aspecto que hacía que aun la chica más segura de sí misma se sintiera deslumbrada y, dado que mi autoestima estaba tocando fondo, lo que sentí se parecía bastante al terror.

–Yo… no sé. Pero también llegué tarde.

La mirada del chico se desvió hacia mí y después me descartó como si no fuera más que una mancha de lodo en sus súper botas de Hombre Lobo.

–Veamos qué puede hacer. La banda de jazz, fórmese de inmediato –el Sr. No-Ginger disparaba la música como si se tratara de Frisbees–. Sr. Ingerman, usted tome el saxo; Toothless Haddock, la parte del clarinete. ¿Tal vez usted pueda persuadir a su hermano para que nos deleite en la batería?

–Por supuesto, señor –respondió el de los ojos verde esmeralda y le lanzó al motociclista una mirada dura–. Hiccup, ven.

¿Su hermano? Guau, increíble. Podían parecerse un poco pero en cuanto a la actitud eran polos opuestos.

–Señorita Hofferson, usted puede tomar mi lugar en el piano –el profesor acarició el instrumento con cariño.

_Yo realmente_ no quería tocar delante de todos.

–Mmm… señor, yo preferiría…

–Siéntese.

Me senté y adapté la altura del taburete. Al menos la música me resultaba familiar.

–No le hagas caso al profesor –masculló Fishlegs dándome un apretón en el hombro–. Le hace eso a todo el mundo. Dice que es para poner a prueba tus nervios.

Sintiendo que los míos ya estaban destrozados, esperé a que los demás se acomodaran.

–Muy bien, ¡que comience la música! –exclamó el Sr. No-Ginger mientras se sentaba entre el público.

Con solo tocarlo, supe que el piano era una maravilla: cristalino, poderoso, con un amplio rango de timbre. No había nada que me relajara tanto y me proporcionaba una barrera que me separaba del resto de la sala. Al perderme en la partitura, mi nerviosismo se esfumó y comencé a disfrutar. Yo vivía para la música de la misma forma que mi padre vivía para el arte. No me interesaba la interpretación: prefería tocar para una sala vacía; para mí, lo importante era ser parte de la composición, tomar las notas y utilizar mi habilidad para producir el encantamiento. Al tocar con otros, percibía a mis compañeros no como personas sino como sonidos: Fishlegs, suave y relajado; Toothless, el del clarinete, lírico, inteligente, gracioso por momentos; Hiccup… bueno, él era la fuerza que impulsaba la música. Sentí que entendía la música igual que yo, su anticipación de los cambios de tono y de ritmo eran impecables.

–Muy bien, es más, ¡excelente! –declaró el profesor cuando terminamos–. Temo que me acaban de echar de la banda de jazz –y me hizo un guiño.

–Estuviste genial –dijo Fishlegs en voz baja al pasar detrás de mí.

El Sr. No-Ginger se avocó a otras cuestiones como organizar los ensayos del coro y de la orquesta, pero no llamó a nadie más a tocar al frente. Poco dispuesta a abandonar mi barrera, permanecí en el lugar observando en reflejo de mis manos en la tapa levantada al tiempo que tamborileaba los dedos sobre las teclas sin presionarlas. Sentí una palmada suave en el hombro. Los alumnos se estaban yendo pero Fishlegs, el clarinetista y la rubia de las mechas se encontraban a mis espaldas. Hiccup más alejado con la misma expresión de que prefería estar en otro lado.

–Astrid, te presento a Toothless y a su novia Stormfly –dijo Fishlegs apuntando al del clarinete y a la chica.

–Hola. Eres bueno –repuse. Toothless sonrió y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Stormfly.

–Gracias.

–Ese idiota es mi hermano Hiccup –estiró la mano hacia el ceñudo motociclista.

–Vámonos, Toothless –gruñó Hiccup.

Toothless lo ignoró.

–No le hagas caso. Es así con todo el mundo.

Fishlegs rio y se fue.

–¿Son mellizos? –pregunté. Tenían el mismo color de piel pálida, pero Hiccup tenía rasgos más definidos que Toothless; una nariz fuerte, ojos grandes y pestañas largas: era más probable encontrarlo entre los chicos malos e interesantes que entre los buenos y aburridos. Un héroe caído, uno de esos personajes que se pasan al lado oscuro como Anakin Skywalker…

_Astrid, regresa a la realidad._

–De ninguna manera. Yo tengo un año más, estoy en cuarto. Él es el bebé de la familia.

Nunca había visto a nadie que pareciera menos un bebé. El respeto que me producía Toothless aumentó al constatar que no se sentía intimidado en lo más mínimo por su hermano.

–Diablos. Gracias, hermano, estoy seguro de que ella quería saber eso –Hiccup cruzó los brazos y golpeó el pie contra el piso.

–Nos vemos en el ensayo de la banda –se despidió Toothless mientras se iba con Stormfly y llevaba a Hiccup a la rastra.

–Si, seguro –murmuré observando a los hermanos y a la rubia–. Apuesto a que se mueren de deseo de tocar –tarareé una irónica cancioncilla de despedida al imaginarlos a los tres brincando por los aires mientras se alejaban de la vista de nosotros, los simples mortales.

* * *

***Bueno, sé que Hiccup y Toothless tienen la misma edad, pero según el libro, nuestro personaje principal tiene seis hermanos mayores. Si, seis, no uno. Si por mi fuera, los quitaría a todos, pero cada uno es parte fundamental para una situación que pasa mas adelante, la cual no diré.**

**Con respecto a eso, les quiero pedir ayuda. ¿Quién mas puede ser hermano de Hiccup? Pueden ser también personajes de Disney. Ya tengo a Toothless y a Jack Frost, faltan cuatro. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que actualicé antes. De todas maneras ya tengo mas capítulos escritos, por lo que de igual manera actualizaré el sábado. **

**El domingo es la entrega de Oscars. ¿Por cual película animada apuestan ustedes? Yo por HTTYD2 :3 Aun así quisiera saber su opinión. **

**Nos leemos ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4: Misterio Haddock

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta historia está basaada en el primer tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling**

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Ruffnut me llevó a casa en su auto con la escusa de que deseaba ver donde vivía. Creo que, en realidad, estaba a la pesca de una invitación para conocer a mi padre. Su vehículo no tenía más que dos asientos, todo el espacio de la cajuela estaba dedicado a las herramientas del negocio de fontanería de su hermano. Al costado del auto, todavía se alcanzaba a leer _Thorston Reparaciones._

–Me lo dio cuando se compró la camioneta –me explicó alegremente mientras hacía sonar la bocina para abrirse paso entre un grupo de adolescentes–. Al menos por un mes más, será mi hermano favorito.

–¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

–Solo a él. Con eso me basta. ¿Y tú?

–Soy solo yo.

Charlamos amigablemente mientras recorríamos el pueblo. Su familia parecía maravillosa, y poco caótica pero unida. Con todo ese apoyo, no era raro que tuviera toneladas de confianza.

Apretó el acelerador y trepamos velozmente la colina.

–En la clase de música, conocí a Hiccup y a Toothless Haddock –mencione en forma casual mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que había sido arrojada hacia atrás contra el asiento como un astronauta en el momento del despegue.

–¡¿No crees que Hiccup es divino?! –exclamó. Hizo sonar los labios con entusiasmo y dio un volantazo para evitar a un gato que había osado cruzar delante de ella.

–Supongo que sí.

–Acá no hay nada que suponer. Esa cara, ese cuerpo… ¿Qué más puede pedir una chica?

_¿Alguien que se fije en ella?_, pensé.

–Pero tiene muy mala disposición y vuelve locos a los profesores. Dos de sus hermanos eran muy parecidos pero dicen que él es peor. El año pasado, casi lo echan de la escuela por ser irrespetuoso con un profesor. Eso sí, el Sr. Callaghan no le agradaba a nadie. Se descubrió que le gustaban demasiado algunas chicas, no sé si entiendes a que me refiero. Lo echaron al final del año.

–¡Puaj!

–En fin. Es una familia de siete varones. Tres todavía viven con los padres en una casa en lo alto del pueblo, junto a la estación de la telecabina, y los mayores en Arendelle.

–¿Telecabina?

–Si, su padre la maneja durante la temporada y la madre es instructora de esquí. Todos pensamos que los chicos Haddock son los reyes de las pistas.

–¿Son siete?

Le tocó la bocina a un peatón y agitó la mano en señal de saludo.

Cuando llegamos, Finn estaba desempacando los materiales de arte. Se notó claramente que estaba encantado de que hubiera llevado a una amiga a casa tan pronto. Mi timidez le preocupada mas a él que a mí.

–Ruffnut, Astrid me contó que te gusta el arte. ¿Qué sabes del nuevo centro?

–Vi el edificio y me pareció totalmente increíble. El Sr. Norte tiene grandes aspiraciones para el lugar –le echó un vistazo a un cuaderno de bocetos que Finn acababa de desempacar. Miró cada uno de ellos con detenimiento y se mostró impresionada–. Geniales. ¿Son carbonillas?

–Si, es una técnica para hacer bocetos que me gusta mucho.

–¿Va a dar clases?

–Es parte del arreglo –confirmó Finn.

–Sr. Hofferson, me gustaría venir, si es posible.

–Por supuesto, Ruffnut. Y llámame Finn.

–Perfecto –repuso Ruffnut apoyando el cuaderno y hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos–. De modo que Astrid sacó los genes artísticos de usted.

–Ah… no –Finn sonrió un poco avergonzado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando la gente preguntaba. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que nunca fingiríamos ser algo distinto de lo que éramos.

–Ruffnut, soy adoptada –expliqué–. Mi vida fue un poquito complicada hasta que él y Franny me recibieron. –no había necesitad de agregar que Franny había fallecido, pues ella ya lo sabía.

"Un poquito complicada" entiéndase "realmente desastrosa" Me habían abandonado en una estación de servicio de la ruta cuando tenía seis años y nadie había conseguido localizar a mis padres biológicos. Estaba traumatizada: ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre. En los cuatro años siguientes, solamente me había comunicado a través de la música. No era una época que me agradara recordar. Me había quedado la persistente sensación de que algún día alguien se presentaría y me reclamaría como si fuera una maleta perdida por una línea aérea. No deseaba que me localizaran.

–Lo siento… no quise entrometerme ni disgustarte. Pero tu padre es genial.

–No hay problema.

–Bueno –exclamó Ruffnut mientras tomaba su bolso–. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana –y desapareció con un alegre saludo.

–Me agrada tu amiga –anunció Finn dándome un abrazo.

–Y ella piensa que eres genial.

–¿Cómo fue tu día, Astrid?

–Genial. Creo que la voy a pasar muy bien acá –siempre y cuando me mantenga alejada de la Sra. Hamada.

* * *

El ensayo de la banda era al final de la semana. Mientras tanto, no me crucé con los hermanos Haddock en los pasillos ya que nuestros horarios no parecieron suponerse. Solo una vez divisé a Toothless mientras jugaba vóley, pero las clases de Hiccup no coincidían con las mías.

Ruffnut si lo vio.

Fishlegs jugó básquet con él: hombre valiente.

Pero yo no. Por supuesto que no me pasé todo el tiempo buscándolo.

Me enteré de varias cosas más acerca de Hiccup. Tanto él como su familia eran uno de los temas favoritos para el chismerío. Tres de los hermanos Haddock –Eugene, Guy y ahora Hiccup, el menor- eran famosos por andar por Berk con sus motos atronadoras. Participaban en las peleas de bares y dejaban un tendal de corazones rotos entre la población femenina: la mayoría de las veces, debido a su imposibilidad para salir con chicas del pueblo. Eugene y Guy, dos de los mayores, se habían calmado un poco desde que trabajaban lejos. Y lo irónico de la cuestión era que ambos eran agentes policiales, lo cual no impidió que sus hazañas pasadas continuaran relatándose con sumo deleite y algo de cariño. El veredicto parecía ser: Malos pero no miserables.

La síntesis de Ruffnut era la más escueta: "Como el chocolate belga, absolutamente pecaminoso y completamente irresistible".

Culpable por estar demasiado interesada en alguien que acababa de conocer, intenté quitarme el hábito de buscarlo constantemente. No solía comportarme así. En Inglaterra, rara vez me había interesado en algún chico. Y si, para variar, hubiera elegido un candidato, no habría sido Hiccup. Y además, ¿Qué tenia de atractivo? Nada más que una mirada de desprecio. Por eso, el interés que había despertado en mi me volvía una persona superficial. Era posible que se hubiera convertido en el antihéroe de la trama de mi historieta en curso, pero eso no lo transformaba en un buen candidato en la vida real. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera tan fuera de mi alcance lo volvía extrañamente "seguro" de desear: la relación no podía avanzar más allá porque la luna podría caerse antes de que él notara mi presencia.

Nuestros caminos se cruzaron una vez, pero eso sucedió fuera de la escuela… y, definitivamente, no fue en mi beneficio. Camino a casa, me había detenido en la tienda para comprar leche cuando fui interceptada por el Sr. Ingerman. En medio del interrogatorio acerca de cómo me iba en cada una de las asignaturas, también me pidió que le buscara algunos productos.

–Astrid, querida, necesitaría un frasco de salsa de eneldo –precisó señalando una botellita verde del estante más alto.

–Bueno –repuse. Coloqué las manos en la cadera y alcé la mirada: estaba demasiado alto, incluso para mí.

–¿Por qué colocarán estos endemoniados estantes tan altos? –bufó el Sr. Ingerman–. Tengo deseos de llamar al gerente.

–No hace falta –no quería estar ahí cuando eso ocurriera–. Yo se lo alcanzo –eché un vistazo por el pasillo para ver si había a mano una escalera disponible y divisé a Hiccup en el otro extremo.

Mi vecino también lo detectó.

–Pero mira tú. Es uno de los hermanos Haddock… Jack… no, Hiccup. Si quieres saber mi opinión, esos nombres son estúpidos.

No quería saber su opinión porque estaba segura de que también tendría algo que decir con respecto al mío.

–¿Te parece que lo llamemos? –sugirió.

Eso sería perfecto: "Perdóneme, Hombre Lobo alto y guapo, pero ¿podría ayudar a la chica inglesa a alcanzar la salsa?". Me parece que no.

–Está bien. Puedo hacerlo sola –afirmé. Me apoyé en el estante más bajo. Enrosqué los dedos alrededor del frasco más alto, iba a bajarme y…

En ese instante, mi pie patinó y aterrice de espaldas en el piso, la botellita salió volando de mis manos y se estrelló contra las baldosas. Los frascos de salsa de eneldo se balancearon de manera inestable como a punto de caer pero, milagrosamente, se mantuvieron en su lugar.

–¡Maldición!

–Astrid Hofferson, ¡no voy a tolerar ese lenguaje tan inapropiado de una señorita! –exclamó el Sr. Ingerman.

De inmediato apareció la empleada arrastrando un trapeador y un balde con ruedas que parecía un perro barrigón.

–Toothiana, no pienso pagar por eso –anunció enseguida el Sr. Ingerman señalando el desastre que yo había hecho con el frasco.

Me levanté con dificultad mientras sentía que ya se me estaba formando un magullón en la base de la columna, pero resistí la tentación de frotarme la zona lastimada.

–Fue mi culpa –admití. Hundí la mano en el bolsillo y extraje tres coronas; una de cinco y dos de una: el chocolate que pensaba regalarme.*****

–Guarda tu dinero, cariño –dijo la empleada de la tienda–. Fue un accidente. Todos lo vimos.

Sin decir una palabra, Hiccup se acercó con paso tranquilo, tomó fácilmente del estante otro frasco de salsa de eneldo y lo colocó en la canasta del Sr. Ingerman.

El hombre lo miró con expresión agradecida. Quizá no había reparado en que le estaba sonriendo al chico malo de la escuela.

–Gracias, Hiccup. Eres Hiccup, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió amablemente, sus ojos me observaron fugazmente con un dejo de burla.

¡Zas! Paraliza a su enemigo con un simple parpadeo.

–¿Cómo están tus padres, querido Hiccup?

¡Maravilloso! El Sr. Ingerman había encontrado otra víctima que interrogar.

–Están bien –respondió y, después de una pausa, agregó-: señor.

¡Guau! ¡Qué extraños eran los noruegos! Al chico malo del pueblo también se le inculcaban buenos modales…

–Y tus hermanos mayores, ¿en que andan?

Me escabullí con un ligero "adiós". No podría jurarlo, pero mientras me alejaba, me pareció oír que Hiccup mascullaba "traidora", lo cual me hizo sentir mucho mejor con respecto a la caído ridícula que había protagonizado delante de sus propios ojos.

No había ido muy lejos cuando escuché el rugido de una motocicleta a mis espaldas. Miré por encima del hombro y divisé a Hiccup maniobrando una Honda negra, zigzagueando con destreza entre el flujo de trafico que regresaba a casa. Obviamente, era mucho mejor que yo para interrumpir una conversación con el Sr. Ingerman. Al verme, disminuyó la velocidad pero no se detuvo.

Continué la caminata tratando de no preocuparme por el hecho de que se estaba haciendo de noche y él permanecía detrás de mí. Me siguió hasta que llegué a la puerta de mi casa y después se marchó velozmente levantando la rueda delantera de la moto. Al instante, una pequeña caniche del vecino comenzó a lanzar ladridos como si se hubiera electrocutado.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Intimidación? ¿Curiosidad? Pensé que la primera opción debía ser la correcta. Si llegaba a enterarse de la cantidad de tiempo que había estado pensando en él esa semana, me moriría de vergüenza. Eso tenía que terminar.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana, los noticieros locales mantenían una cobertura ininterrumpida de un tiroteo entre bandas ocurrido en la ciudad cercana de Arendelle.****** Varios miembros de una familia habían quedado atrapados en medio del cruce de fuego y ya se encontraban en la morgue. Parecía algo muy lejano a los problemas de nuestra comunidad de montaña, de modo que me sorprendió descubrir que era la noticia del día. La violencia al estilo de la serie _Ka-pow!_ estaba muy bien en la imaginación pero en la realidad resultaba perturbadora. No quería pensar en eso pero mis compañeros de clase no dejaban de hablar del tema.

–Dicen que se trató de un asunto de drogas que salió muy mal –nos comentó GoGo, una amiga de Ruffnut, durante el almuerzo. Ella tenía una actitud muy irreverente hacia la vida–. Pero asesinaron a cinco miembros de una familia, incluido un bebé. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan enfermo?

–Escuché que los pistoleros escaparon. La policía ha emitido una orden de captura por todo el estado –añadió Ruffnut con aire entendido.

–No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos: si vienen para acá, el Sr. Ingerman los descubrirá enseguida –GoGo partió una rama de apio y lo cubrió de sal mientras, con la mano libre, se acomodaba su corto cabello oscuro–. Me lo imagino arrestándolos.

–Si, los hará implorar clemencia –coincidió Ruffnut.

_El Sr. Ingerman: el Juez Despiadado que aplica justicia con su bastón de madera letal_, cavilé.

–¿Creen que los pistoleros vendrán hacia acá?

–¿Perdón? ¿Qué ocurra algo emocionante en Berk? Abre los ojos –sentenció GoGo con una sonrisa.

–No, Astrid –agregó Ruffnut–. Imposible. Estamos al final de un camino que no conduce a ningún lado. ¿Por qué habría alguien de venir acá a menos que tuviera esquíes enganchados en los pies?

Era una buena pregunta. Tarde me di cuenta de que había sido una estúpida al no comprender que estaban bromeando cuando decían que Berk podía quedar envuelto en una historia criminal, pero GoGo y Ruffnut no se burlaron de mi inteligencia sino que se mostraron divertidas. El hecho de que yo fuera extranjera las volvía mucho más tolerables.

Ofrecí mis excusas para escapar de toda esa charla de asesinatos y llegué a la clase de música cinco minutos antes de la hora. Como tenía el lugar para mi sola, dejé que mis dedos acariciaran el hermoso piano con un nocturno de Chopin. Me ayudó a borrar la sensación estremecedora que me asaltaba al pensar en el tiroteo de Arendelle. La violencia siempre me producía pánico como si fuera a liberar a un tigre de una jaula de recuerdos que habitaba en mi interior: algo que no podía derrotar no superar. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso sucediera.

Como todavía no teníamos un piano en casa, ya había comenzado a sentir fuertes síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia. Mientras recorría las notas, me distraje pensando cómo me recibiría hoy Hiccup y Chopin se transformó en algo más funky entrelazado con el tema de Misión Imposible.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me di vuelta con ansiedad mientras el corazón me latía con fuerza, pero solo se trataba de Fishlegs.

–Hola, Astrid. Toothless e Hiccup no están en la escuela –el Hombre Elástico entró los saltos y sacó su instrumento del estuche.

Experimenté una fuerte oleada de desilusión que preferí atribuir a que se me negara la posibilidad de tocar y no a que no podría ver al objeto de mi secreta obsesión.

–¿Te interesaría igual que probáramos algunas cosas juntos? –pregunté y dejé correr los dedos sobre las teclas.

–¿Qué clase de cosas tienes en mente?

–Mmm… estoy segura de que hay algunas canciones que podríamos ensayar –me levanté y hojeé la pila de partituras que había encima de la mesa.

–Rayos, ¡me estás ignorando!

–¿Yo? ¿En serio? –sentí que me sonrojaba por completo–. ¿Qué te parece esto? –y le arrojé una pieza cualquiera.

–¿Melodías de obras musicales?

–Ah –se lo arrebaté sintiéndome más nerviosa aun al ver que se estaba divirtiendo conmigo.

–Tranquila. Tengo una idea mejor: ¿Por qué no me dejas elegir a mí?

Aliviada, abandoné las partituras y volví al taburete del piano, donde me sentía más segura.

–¿Te pongo nerviosa? –me preguntó Fishlegs con expresión grave y mirada de curiosidad–. No tienes que tomarme en serio, solo estaba bromeando.

Pasé mi larga trenza por encima del hombro y la envolví alrededor del puño. Tenía que mantenerme bajo control.

–Tú no.

–¿Los varones en general?

–¿Es tan evidente? –repuse mientras me golpeaba suavemente la cabeza contra la tapa del piano.

–No –contestó Fishlegs–. Es que yo tengo una sensibilidad especial para reconocerlo –esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–Tengo algunos problemas –comenté frunciendo la nariz de disgusto hacia mí misma. Mis problemas eran varios y, de acuerdo al psicólogo infantil al que había ido desde lo seis años, todos surgían de mi profunda inseguridad. Bueno, caramba, como su yo no hubiera podido descubrir eso por mi misma teniendo en cuenta que me habían abandonado.

–Todavía no me siento muy segura aquí.

–Pero recuerda que yo te protejo –Fishlegs eligió una partitura y me la mostró–. Cuando estás conmigo, puedes relajarte. No tengo intenciones nefastas con respecto a ti.

–¿Qué significa nefastas?

–No lo sé, pero mi abuelo me acusa de eso cuando piensa que hice algo malo y suena bien.

Me eché a reír y eso me relajó un poco.

–Muy bien. Si te portas mal, le contaré a tu abuelo.

–No puedes ser tan cruel, As –comentó con un estremecimiento fingido–. Bueno, ¿vamos a pasarnos el día hablando de cualquier tema o tocamos algo de música? –Fishlegs tomó el saxo y revisó que estuviera afinado.

–Música –anuncié mientras apoyaba la partitura en el atril y comenzaba a tocar con entusiasmo.

* * *

***Las coronas son el valor monetario usado en Noruega. Me estoy tomando muy en serio esto que me puse a la tarea de revisar el valor actual y no el de hace años.**

****Habia estado teniendo problemas con esto ya que no encntraba otra ciudad, pero luego recordé que Arendelle al igual que Berk es de Noruega :3**

**¿Cómo están? Mañana entrega de Oscars. Si HTTYD2 gana, actualizo mañana mismo :3**

**Ya tengo todos los nombres elegidos de los hermanos Haddock. Son Eugene/Flynn, Kristoff, ***, Guy, Jack Frost, Toothless y obviamente Hiccup. ¿Quién creen que es el tercer hermano?**

**Por cierto, me gustaría saber sus fechas de cumpleaños.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Santuary

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta es una adaptación del primer tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling.**

* * *

No tenía ningún plan para el fin de semana. ¿No sonaba patético? Los sábados, Ruffnut y GoGo trabajaban en unas tiendas del centro y Fishlegs se había marchado del pueblo a ver a su padre. Finn había mencionado algo acerca de salir a buscar pianos de segunda mano pero la idea quedó a un lado cuando el gerente del Centro de las Artes le pidió que fuera a organizar el espacio del taller. Sabía que era mejor no interferir, sería como colocarme entre un adicto al chocolate y su provisión de golosinas. Eso me dejó girando alrededor del planeta Berk, un cometa solitario en mi propia órbita.

–Ven a buscarme para almorzar juntos –dijo Finn alcanzándome un billete de cincuenta coronas–. Ve a echar un vistazo al pueblo.

El vistazo no me tomó mucho tiempo. Había una pequeña selección exclusivos –algunos solo habrían durante la temporada de esquí–, un par de hoteles con restaurantes de aspecto sofisticado esperando el invierno, una cafetería, un centro comunitario y un gimnasio. Me quedé afuera mientras meditaba si valía la pena echar una mirada al interior pero al final me dio vergüenza. Lo mismo me ocurrió con el spa contiguo y el salón de belleza. Me pregunté si _Uñas Perfectas_ seria el sitio donde Ruffnut se hacia las manos. Mis uñas estaban todas mordisqueadas.

Continué mí recorrido hacia el parque por la calle principal mientras disfrutaban los canteros de flores inundados de brotes otoñales. Pasé el lago de los patos que, en invierno, oficiaba de pista de patinaje sobre hielo, y seguí caminando hasta que los jardines se transformaron en bosques de árboles y arbustos. Unas pocas personas que paseaban al sol me saludaron al pasar, pero, en general, permanecí sola. Deseé tener un perro para no llamar tanto la atención. Podría sugerirle la idea a Finn. Me gustaría ir a un refugio a buscar a algún cachorrito abandonado que necesitara un hogar. El problema era que no sabíamos si nos quedaríamos más de un año, y eso no sería justo para una mascota.

Seguí un camino ascendente esperando alcanzar un mirador que había visto marcado en el mapa a la entrada del parque con un misterioso cartel: "pueblo fantasma". Cuando el sendero me condujo a un promontorio de roca que tenía una hermosa vista de Berk, los músculos de las piernas ya lanzaban fuego. El cartel no había mentido: sobre la saliente había una calle de construcciones de madera abandonadas, que me recordó a un set de filmación vacío. Había una placa clavada en el suelo.

_Municipio The Santuary ("El Santuario"), construido en 1873 cuando se descubrió la primera pepita en el Río Night Fury. Abandonado en 1877. En la primavera de 1876, siete mineros murieron al derrumbarse el pozo de la mina Deadly Nadder._

En solamente cuatro años, los mineros habían abandonado una pequeña comunidad de albergues, bares, tabernas, tiendas y establos. La mayoría de las construcciones de madera oscura habían perdido el techo, pero algunas conservaban una chapa que emitía un crujido aterrador con la brisa. Como una burla constante al sueño de los pioneros, unas cadenas herrumbradas colgaban del risco y se balanceaban sobre las flores silvestres y doradas adheridas a las salientes. Sería un buen telón de fondo para una historia de terror. "La venganza de los Mineros" o algo parecido. Ya podía escuchar la música escalofriante, que incorporaba el golpe lúgubre de las cadenas y el sonido hueco del viento soplando a través de los edificios abandonados.

Pero era un lugar triste. No quería pensar en esos mineros enterrados en la ladera de la montaña, aplastados debajo de toneladas de roca. Después de curiosear por las construcciones, me senté, crucé las piernas en un banco y deseé haber comprado una Coca y una barra de chocolate antes de trepar hasta allí. De pronto, se levantó la niebla y cubrió las cumbres iluminadas por el sol separándolas de las bases verdes oscuras como si estuviera borrando un dibujo. Seguí con la mirada el trayecto de una camioneta amarilla que avanzaba hacia el este por la ruta principal. Las sombras de las nubes se deslizaban a través de los campos, ondeando sobre los graneros y los techos, cubriendo un lago y luego dejándolo como un ojo brillante mirando otra vez hacia el cielo. En la mañana brumosa, las crestas de las montañas se recortaban sobre el azul pálido del cielo. Intenté imaginarme a la gente viviendo allí arriba. ¿Algunos habrían permanecido allí y luego bajado a Berk? ¿Habría en la escuela descendientes de las personas que habían llegado en plena locura Del Santuario?

Una ramita crujió a mis espaldas. El corazón palpitante y la cabeza llena de fantasmas, me di la vuelta y divisé a Hiccup Haddock, que se encontraba en el sitio donde el sendero se alejaba de los árboles. Tenía el cabello desordenado como si se hubiera pasado las manos reiteradamente.

–Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba –exclamó con hiriente sarcasmo mientras retrocedía.

No eran, precisamente, las palabras pensadas para hacer que una chica se sintiera bien consigo misma.

–Me marcho –dije poniéndome de pie.

–No hace falta. Vuelvo mas tarde.

–De todas maneras, estaba por irme a casa.

Se quedó inmóvil mirándome. Tuve la extraña sensación de que estaba extrayendo algo de mí, como si existirá un hilo entre nosotros y él lo estuviera enrollando.

Me estremecí, cerré los ojos y levanté una mano con la palma extendida hacia él. Me sentí mareada.

–Por favor… no hagas eso.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Mirarme de esa forma –mi rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso. Pensaría que estaba completamente loca. Después de todo, lo del hilo había sido mi imaginación. Giré y me encaminé velozmente al edificio más cercano, dejándole el banco, pero él vino detrás de mí.

–¿Mirarte de que forma? –repitió pateando a un lado un tronco caído en la persecución. Todo el sitio crujía. Una sola ráfaga de un viento fuerte y, sin ninguna duda, la construcción se derrumbaría sobre nuestras cabezas.

–No quiero hablar de eso –mascullé y continué la marcha hacia la ventana sin marco que daba al valle–. Olvídalo.

–Hey, te estoy hablando –me tomó del brazo pero luego dudó–. Mira… eh… Astrid, ¿no es cierto? –alzó los ojos como buscando consejo, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer–. Tengo que decirte algo.

La brisa se metió bajo los aleros y el techo de lata chirrió. De repente, me di cuenta de lo lejos que nos hallábamos de todo el mundo. Cuando me soltó el brazo, me froté los lugares donde sus dedos se habían hundido en mi piel.

Reacio a hablarme, frunció el ceño pero luego se obligó a hacerlo.

–Hay algo que tienes que saber.

–¿Qué?

–Ten cuidado por la noche. No salgas sola.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–La otra noche vi… mira, simplemente cuídate, ¿está bien?

No, no estaba bien. Era un tipo aterrador.

–Tienes razón.

¿Qué? Yo había dicho eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Lanzó maldiciones y pateó con frustración las herramientas destrozadas de la mina. La cadena repiqueteó de un lado a otro e imaginé un cuerpo balanceándose en la horca. Coloqué los brazos alrededor del pecho para hacerme más pequeña. Todo eso era por mi culpa. Había hecho algo –no sé qué–, algo que lo hizo explotar.

–¡No, no es así! –exclamó con dureza–. Nada de esto es por tu culpa, ¿entendiste? –bajó la voz–. Y supongo que te estoy asustando mucho.

Me quedé quieta.

–Está bien. Me voy –se alejó abruptamente y desapareció maldiciendo en voz baja entre los edificios desiertos.

Se podría decir que todo salió muy bien.

* * *

**Tal vez haya ganado BH6, pero todos sabemos que los Oscars siempre han tenido preferencias por Disney y Pixar. Sé que no ganó HTTYD2, pero no puedo evitar subir esto como... ¿consuelo? Animo gente, ¿que es una estatuilla contra el argumento? Nosotros sabemos quien era el verdadero ganador y con eso debemos de ser felices.**

**Abrazos con lagrimas para todos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Empapada

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta es una adaptación del primer tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling.**

* * *

Después de tres meses de haber comenzado las clases, la escuela resultó ser en general bastante divertida dejando de lado esa extraña sensación que después de la advertencia de Hiccup. ¿En que andaba ese chico? ¿Qué creía haber visto? ¿Y qué tendría que ver eso con que yo no saliera de noche? Lo último que necesitaba era que un chico malo demostrara un interés enfermizo por mí.

Traté de apartarlo de mis pensamientos ya que estaban sucediendo muchas cosas. Tuve algunos momentos feos con unos alumnos que se burlaron de mi acento e ignorancia sobre las costumbres del país, pero, a grandes rasgos, la vida no estaba mal. En la clase de estudios sociales, tenía unas compañeras a las que yo llamaba "las Vampiras" debido a su preferencia por las uñas color rojo sangre, entre las cuales se encontraba Camicazi, la porrista. Un día, para hacerme una broma, me robaron la tarjeta magnética de la escuela, cuando me escucharon quejándome a Ruffnut de lo mal que había salido en la foto. Lamentablemente, cuando las_ Draculitas_ la vieron, estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y me bautizaron "la conejita rubia", lo cual me resultó enervante. Ruffnut me aconsejó que las ignorara argumentando que, si armaba un gran revuelo, no haría más que ayudar a que el apodo se propagase. De modo que me mordí la lengua y mantuve la tarjeta de identificación escondida a toda hora.

–La semana que viene tenemos que hacer alguna actividad deportiva y nuestro año puede elegir rafting –me explicó Fishlegs un viernes por la tarde, mientras me acompañaba a casa. Iba a la casa de su abuelo para arreglarle la máquina de cortar el césped–. ¿Quieres venir?

–¿Rafting? ¿Hay que construir una balsa? –fruncí la nariz al imaginarme atando troncos de árbol.

–Astrid, no somos Boy Scouts –respondió con una carcajada–. No, estoy hablando de los rápidos de Río Night Fury, alto riesgo y gran descarga de adrenalina. Imagínate un bote inflable con espacio para seis o siete personas. Uno atrás en el timón y el resto sentados a los costados con los remos, aferrándonos a duras penas mientras nos sumergimos en los rápidos. Si quieres ser una de nosotros, tienes que intentarlo.

Guau, quedaba claro que la escuela noruega no tenía nada que ver con mi colegio inglés: esto era inabarcable. Podía ver las imágenes atravesando mi mente: descendía hábilmente por un río espumoso, salvaba al niño/perro/ hombre herido mientras la música aumentaba hasta niveles ensordecedores, las cuerdas poderosas, la tensión insoportable…

Si, exacto.

–¿Tienen un nivel para principiantes?

–No, te vamos a mandar a los rápidos más peligrosos sin salvavidas y sin manual –Fishlegs rio ante mi expresión de terror–. Por supuesto que hay, payasa. Te va a encantar.

Yo podía hacerlo: empezar de a poco y, una vez que dominara la cuestión, recibirme de campeona de rafting.

–Está bien. ¿Necesito algún equipo especial?

–No, solo ponte ropa vieja. Astrid, ¿no podrías preguntarle a Ruffnut si le gustaría venir en nuestro grupo?

Al instante, mis sospechas entraron en estado de alerta.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo?

–Pensaría que me interesa.

–¿Y no es así? –repuse con una sonrisa.

Se frotó la nuca con un gesto de vergüenza.

–Si, pero todavía no quiero que ella lo sepa.

* * *

El día de la práctica de rafting, el cielo estaba un poco nublado, las montañas tenían un gris sombrío y soplaba un viento fuerte. El aire estaba realmente fresco y habían caído algunas gotas de lluvia. Me había puesto la chaqueta con capucha más gruesa que tenía, mi favorita. Nos dirigimos a la escuela de rafting en un minibús que iba a los tumbos por el camino de tierra. Las primeras hojas doradas caían de los álamos y eran arrastradas hacia el río donde encontraban un violento final en los rápidos. Esperé que no fuera una señal de lo que estaba por venir.

Cuando llegamos, la recepcionista de la escuela repartió cascos, calzado a prueba de agua y chalecos salvavidas. Luego nos reunimos en la orilla para recibir una breve información brindada por un hombre de expresión severa y pelo largo y rojizo. Tenía el impresionante perfil de un vikingo noruego: frente ancha y ojos que parecían mucho más viejos que él. Era un rostro perfecto para dibujarlo o, mejor aún, esculpirlo. Si le hubiera escrito una melodía, habría sido atormentada.

–Fantástico, tenemos a Sr. Haddock, el padre de Hiccup y Toothless. Es el mejor –susurró Ruffnut–. Es un genio del rafting.

No podía prestar atención. Al enfrentarme de verdad con el río turbulento, el entusiasmo por lanzarme a través de los rápidos empezó a decaer.

Al oír nuestros murmullos, el Sr. Haddock nos echó una mirada penetrante y tuve un fogonazo repentino de los colores que lo rodeaban: plateados como el sol en las cimas nevadas.

_Otra vez no_, pensé al sentir esa extraña sensación de mareo.

Me negué a percibir los colores, no iba a dejar que penetraran dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos, tragué saliva y corté el contacto de manera abrupta.

–Señoritas –dijo el hombre con voz suave, que igual logró abrirse paso por encima del ruido del agua–, por favor, presten atención. Estoy repasando las medidas vitales de seguridad.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –murmuró Ruffnut–. Estás un poco verdosa.

–Son solo… los nervios.

–Todo saldrá bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

A partir de ahí, escuché todas las palabras que pronunció el Sr. Haddock pero pocas se alojaron en mi cerebro.

Concluyó su pequeño discurso enfatizando la necesidad de obedecer las órdenes en todo momento.

–Algunos mencionaron que estaban interesados en andar en kayac, ¿no es cierto?

Fred levantó la mano.

–Mis hijos están ahora en el río. Les avisaré que hay candidatos para una clase.

El instructor hizo señas hacia la parte superior del río, donde alcancé a distinguir unos postes rayados suspendidos encima del canal. Tres canoas rojas jugaban una carrera por los rápidos. Era imposible reconocer quién estaba en cada una, pero era evidente que eran muy diestros por la forma en que se deslizaban por el río con movimientos de ballet: piruetas y giros que me dejaron con el corazón en la boca. Desvié la vista hacia la embarcación que iba al frente de las tres. Parecía llevar ventaja sobre las demás, podía anticipar un segundo antes el siguiente remolino de agua y el próximo giro de la corriente. Pasó debajo del poste rojo y blanco de llegada y agitó el remo en el aire mientras se burlaba de sus hermanos rezagados.

Era Hiccup, por supuesto.

Fascinados, todos observamos a los otros kayacs cruzar la meta. Hiccup ya se encontraba en la orilla saliendo de la canoa cuando sus hermanos lo alcanzaron. Después de algunas discusiones ardientes en las cuales la palabra "injusto" se gritó varias veces, el de cabello blanco empujó a Hiccup y lo arrojó al agua. Se hundió pero, como era una zona calmada y baja, salió enseguida a la superficie, Luego sujetó a su hermano y lo atrajo hacia él. Por la forma tan fácil en que cayó, supuse que no había sido algo inesperado. Toothless fue el único en permanecer en la orilla pero ya estaba totalmente empapado antes de extender la mano para ayudar a sus hermanos, que se desplomaron riendo en el borde, hasta que recuperaron la respiración. Era raro ver a Hiccup contento: había llegado a pensar que solo tenía expresiones oscuras.

–Mis hijos menores –anunció el Sr. Haddock alzando los hombros.

Como si hubieran escuchado un silbato inaudible para el resto, los hermanos alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

–Prepara la balsa, papá, voy a cambiarme y vengo enseguida –gritó el de cabello blanco–. Hiccup tripulará el kayac.

–Ese es Jack –explicó Ruffnut–. Acaba de terminar la escuela.

–¿Es como Hiccup o como Toothless?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Nos unimos al grupo de rafting que se dirigía hacia el muelle.

–¿Hostil o amistoso? Me parece que Hiccup no me soporta.

Ruffnut frunció el ceño.

–Hiccup no soporta a mucha gente, pero generalmente no tiene problemas con las chicas. ¿Qué hizo?

–Él... es difícil de explicar. Cuando me ve, cosa que no sucede muy seguido, parece muy irritado. Mira, Ruffnut, ¿seré yo? ¿Habré hecho algo malo? ¿Será porque no entiendo cómo son las cosas en este lugar?

–Bueno, he escuchado rumores despiadados que dicen que prefiere el té al café.

–¡Ruffnut, hablo en serio!

–No, Astrid –comenzó apoyando la mano en mi brazo–, tú haces todo bien. Si él tiene un problema contigo, eso es exactamente lo que es: su problema y no el tuyo. Yo no me preocuparía. Hace varias semanas ya que Hiccup viene actuando en forma muy extraña. Más todo: más enojado, más arrogante. Todos lo han notado.

Nuestra charla terminó pues teníamos que prestar atención a las instrucciones de Sr. Haddock sobre dónde sentarnos.

–A causa de la lluvia del fin de semana, el río está alto. Los más pequeños y livianos deben colocarse en el centro para no girar y caer al agua.

–Esa eres tú, Astrid –dijo Fishlegs, empujándome hacia adelante. Yo no era pequeña, pero si muy liviana.

–Uno de mis hijos tomará el remo en la parte delantera y tú –señaló a Fishlegs–, irás del otro lado. Y las otras dos jovencitas se sentarán detrás de ellos y junto a mí –les hizo señas a Ruffnut y a otra chica de la escuela para que se acercaran y les entregó los remos. Como yo tenía que ir en el centro, era la única que no tenía remo.

Hiccup se aproximó: se había quitado el traje de agua y llevaba bermudas y un chaleco salvavidas.

–Toothless y Jack tripularán el kayac –anunció Hiccup.

–Pensé que ese era tu trabajo –comentó el padre con el ceño fruncido.

–Si, pero pensé que Jack se iba a portar como un idiota y Toothless sabe manejarlo mejor que yo.

En ese mismo instante, decidí que, en su entrenamiento de antihéroe, el Hombre Lobo se había salteado la parte de la escuela de buenos modales.

El padre de Hiccup puso una expresión como si quisiera decir alguna cosa, muchas cosas, pero lo evitó al ver que estábamos escuchando.

Nos ubicamos en la balsa inflable y ese desafortunado arreglo me dejó al lado de Hiccup con Fishlegs del otro lado. Hiccup parecía estar evitando mirarme cuidadosamente: me había convertido en la Chica Invisible.

–La joven del medio de adelante… ¿Astrid, verdad?

Me di vuelta y vi que el Sr. Haddock se dirigía a mí.

–¿Si, señor?

–Si se pone difícil, tómate del brazo de tus vecinos. Las chicas de mi lado, cuando empiece a moverse la balsa, asegúrense de que sus pies se mantengan en los puntos de apoyo del fondo. Eso impedirá que se caigan.

–Se ve que no está preocupado por los varones –dijo Fishlegs con un gruñido de disgusto.

–Él piensa que los hombres tienen que ser capaces de cuidarse solos –explicó Hiccup, que había escuchado su comentario–. ¿Tienes algún problema?

–En absoluto –respondió Fishlegs ante el comentario cortante.

El instructor alejó la balsa del embarcadero. Con unos pocos empujones fuertes de Fishlegs e Hiccup, estuvimos en medio de la corriente. A partir de ahí, solo se trataba de remar, ya que había una sola dirección en ese tramo del río: aguas abajo y con gran celeridad. El padre de Hiccup lanzaba las instrucciones a gritos mientras dirigía el timón en la parte posterior. Me aferré al asiento y contuve los alaridos mientras la balsa en torno a una roca que emergía del agua. Cuando lo sobrepasamos, pude ver lo que teníamos delante de nosotros.

–Por todos los dioses. ¡No vamos a sobrevivir!

Parecía como si hubiera una batidora gigante debajo del agua que se agitaba al máximo nivel de velocidad. La espuma volaba por el aire; las rocas perforaban la superficie en forma discontinua y, hasta donde yo alcanzaba a ver, impedían totalmente la navegación alrededor de ellas. Había contemplado lo que les sucedía a los huevos en una batidora: así quedaríamos nosotros en dos segundos.

Con gran potencia, el bote se impulsó hacia adelante y yo grité. Fishlegs se reía a carcajadas y aullaba_ hui-ja_ mientras revoleaba el remo para ayudar a apartar las rocas. A mi lado, Hiccup, con calma, hacía lo mismo, sin mostrar ninguna señal de que sentía la emoción y el peligro o que tan solo percibía que yo estaba en estado de pánico.

–El río está un poquito juguetón –gritó el Sr. Haddock por encima del hombro–. Chicos, mantengan la balsa en el centro.

El tramo al que él se refería se veía un poco más que juguetón. Así describiría yo a los potrillos inquietos retozando bajo el sol en una mañana de primavera; esto era un oso feroz en medio de una matanza desaforada, buscando aprovisionarse para todo el invierno. Me pareció que una balsa con carga humana sería el menú perfecto.

La balsa se zambulló en la corriente, la nariz momentáneamente hundida bajo la superficie empapándonos de agua helada. Ruffnut lanzaba chillidos y carcajadas mientras el agua nos azotaba de todos lados. Choqué contra Fishlegs y luego contra Hiccup. Deslicé el brazo por el codo de Fishlegs pero no me atreví a hacer lo mismo del otro lado: Hiccup me resultaba intimidante. Fishlegs me apretó el brazo para darme aliento.

–¿Divertida? –aulló mientras el agua chorreaba por su cara.

–¡Si, aunque de una manera un poco horrorosa y masoquista! –le respondí a gritos.

Justo en ese momento, la nariz de la balsa se encajó entre dos rocas, la presión del agua nos empujó de costado y las olas chocaron contra los flancos del bote.

–¡Vamos a empujar! –gritó el Sr. Haddock–. Todos a la derecha.

Antes de salir, nos había enseñado ese ejercicio. Implicaba amontonarnos todos hacia un lado de la balsa para que la mitad emergiera del río. Terminé apretada entre Fishlegs e Hiccup, la vara del remo de Fishlegs recortándome el mentón.

–¡Izquierda!

Al escuchar la orden, nos volcamos hacia en otro lado y la balsa empezó a deslizarse.

–¡Vuelvan a sus lugares!

Mientras me daba prisa a cumplir la orden, Hiccup me rodeó súbitamente con los brazos y me arrojó al suelo cabeza abajo dentro del agua, que llegaba a la altura de los tobillos.

–Sujétate o te caerás al agua –me gritó la oído.

Con el agua subiendo por la nariz, me sentí aterrada y luché por liberarme justo cuando la balsa saltaba otro rápido. Al intentar ponerme de pie fui lanzada hacia el costado. No encontré dónde sujetarme de modo que me despedí del bote y caí de espaldas dentro del agua.

Frío, torrentes de agua, gritos, silbatos. El agua me revolcó hasta la superficie. La balsa ya se encontraba diez metros detrás de mí mientras yo me deslizaba raudamente como la hoja de un álamo sobre el río juguetón.

_¡Flota! _La orden se abrió paso en mí cerebro de un puñetazo: era una voz en mí cabeza que sonaba como la de Hiccup.

No pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme arrastrar por la corriente mientras intentaba mantenerme lo más estirada posible para que las piernas no golpearan contra las rocas sumergidas. Algo me raspó la pantorrilla; mi casco chocó brevemente contra un peñasco. Finalmente, fui arrojada hacia aguas más calmadas. Me aferré a una roca, los dedos congelados se extendieron sobre la piedra como arañas blancas.

–¡Por todos los dioses, Astrid! ¿Estás bien? –chilló Ruffnut.

El Sr. Haddock dirigió el bote hacia mí para que Hiccup y Fishlegs pudieran ayudarme a salir del río. Quedé echada de espaldas en el fondo de la balsa mientras jadeaba.

De inmediato, Hiccup se fijó si no estaba herida.

–Está bien. Un poco magullada pero bien.

El resto del viaje, reinó un ánimo más bien apagado, la diversión se había esfumado junto con mi caída. Me sentía helada, entumida y enojada.

Si Hiccup no se hubiera abalanzado sobre mí, habría estado muy bien.

Su padre nos condujo al muelle, donde esperaba un jeep y un remolque para regresar la balsa al lugar desde donde partimos. Al descender en la orilla, me negué a mirar a Hiccup.

Una vez en tierra firme, Ruffnut me dio un abrazo.

–Astrid, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

–Si –respondí con una sonrisa forzada–. ¿De quién fue esta brillante idea? ¿O querían matar a la chica nueva?

–Pensé que te habíamos perdido.

–¿Sabes algo, Ruffnut? Yo no estoy hecha para toda esta vida al aire libre que a ustedes tanto les gusta.

–No digas eso. Fue mala suerte.

Cuando Hiccup y su padre terminaron de cargar la balsa, se acercaron a nosotras.

–¿Estás bien, Astrid? –inquirió el Sr. Haddock.

No animándome a hablar, hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

–¿Qué sucedió? –la pregunta fue dirigida a Hiccup.

Yo conté mi lado de la historia primero.

–¡El me aplastó y me hizo perder el equilibrio!

–Yo me di cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir… traté de advertirle –argumentó Hiccup.

–Tú lo causaste –le dije con expresión airada.

–Traté de impedir que ocurriera… pero debería haber dejado que te las arreglaras sola –me miró con cara de furia, los ojos helados como el río.

–Si, tal vez es lo que deberías haber hecho… ¡y ahora yo no estaría muriéndome de frío!

–¡Basta! –exclamó su padre separándonos–. Astrid, ve al jeep antes de que sigas enfriándote. Hiccup, tengo que hablar contigo.

Envuelta en toallas, observé la discusión entre padre e hijo hasta que Hiccup se marchó y se adentró a pie en el bosque.

El Sr. Haddock trepó al asiento del conductor.

–Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Astrid.

–Está bien, señor. No sé qué es, pero su hijo tiene algún problema conmigo –le eché una mirada a Ruffnut que decía _Te lo dije_–. No es necesario que se disculpe. Quizá podría mantenerse alejado. No me agrada la gente que me agrede sin motivo alguno.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, en este momento está muy presionado –los ojos verdosos del Sr. Haddock siguieron a su hijo–. Le exijo demasiado. Dale una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

–¿Ves a que me refiero? –susurré a Ruffnut.

–Si, claro. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

–No sé… de verdad –necesitaba tanto su consejo. Ruffnut se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la Obi Wan de esta despistada principiante. Esperaba que entendiera a los chicos, o al menos a Hiccup, mejor que yo.

–Eso fue muy extraño.

Los limpiaparabrisas se deslizaron con fuerza de un lado a otro mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza: me odia, no me odia, me odia…

–¿No has estado fastidiándolo, verdad? –preguntó Ruffnut después de una pausa.

–Por supuesto que no –evité mencionar la cantidad de veces que lo había buscado en la escuela. No era necesario que ella conociera todos los detalles de mi patética obsesión por ese tipo. El día de hoy me había bastado para curarme de todo eso.

–No serías la primera. Muchas chicas se le arrojan encima con la esperanza de ser su novia.

–Entonces deben ser realmente estúpidas.

–Después de lo que dijo, tengo que aceptar que tienes razón. Hay mucha ira dentro de ese chico y no querría estar cerca cuando la deje salir.

* * *

**Hola :D ¿Cómo pasaron la semana? Yo estoy en exámenes D:**

**Nuevamente les invito a darle me gusta a mi pagina de Facebook _Dreamdy._**

**Saludos. **


	7. Chapter 7: Partido de Fútbol

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta es una adaptación del primer tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling.**

* * *

Dediqué la tarde y gran parte de la noche a reflexionar acerca de la advertencia de Ruffnut y la ubiqué dentro del guión interno de mi mente para que se ajustara a su nuevo papel: _la fuerza es poderosa pero el chico tiene mucha ira_. Buen consejo, Obi Ruffnut. Hiccup era demasiado complicado para mí. Debía dejar que el Hombre Lobo meditara acerca de su propio resentimiento. Mientras intentaba comprender lo sucedido, una parte de mí se alejaba instintivamente de las emociones violentas como esa, ya que sabía que podían lastimarme. Tenía una molesta sensación de que había vivido muy cerca de alguien que sufría ataques de furia, alguien de la época anterior a ser abandonada. Sabía que las palabras duras se transformaban en puñetazos y magullones. Además, estaba muy enojada conmigo misma. Tenía que ser una loca de remate para creer que escuchaba la voz de Hiccup dentro de mi cabeza cada vez que me hallaba en peligro. Debía recuperar la calma y mantenerme al margen de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él.

Mis buenas intenciones seguían intactas a la mañana siguiente cuando cruce el Ruffnut el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Eso fue hasta que vi cómo me miraba Hiccup. Se encontraba con los otros chicos junto a las motocicletas, los brazos cruzados, observando a los grupos que entraban al edificio. Al verme llegar, me estudio largamente y luego, como si hubiera decidido que yo no estaba a su altura, apartó la vista.

–Ignóralo –murmuró Ruffnut al ver el intercambio de miradas.

Era imposible. Quería ir hasta él y darle una cachetada pero, tengo que ser sincera: no soy del tipo de chica que tenga las agallas para hacer una escena semejante. Estaba segura de que cuando estuviera cerca de él perdería el valor. Me había prometido mantenerme al margen.

_Vamos, hazlo_, me dijo la ira. _¿Mujer o ratón?_

Siempre ratón.

Siempre salvo esta vez. Había algo en Hiccup Haddock que era como el fósforo que encendía mi mecha y yo estaba a punto de explotar.

–Discúlpame un momento, Ruffnut.

Antes de que reaccionara, había cambiado de dirección y enfilaba hacia él. Podía escuchar en mi cabeza a Aretha Franklin cantando a todo volumen _Sisters are doin'it for themselves_, lo cual me dio el coraje temerario que necesitaba para atravesar la distancia que nos separaba. La decisión que se escondía detrás de mi furiosa arremetida debió haberse transmitido a los demás compañeros, porque alcancé a ver cómo las cabezas giraban hacia mí.

–¿Tienes algún problema? –guau, ¿realmente era yo la que había dicho eso?

–¿Qué? –Hiccup metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó los anteojos y se los puso, de modo que me vi reflejada en los lentes. Los otros cuatro chicos me miraron con expresión burlona esperando que Hiccup me rechazara.

–Gracias a ti, ayer casi me ahogo y me hiciste quedar como su yo hubiera tenido la culpa.

Permaneció mirándome en silencio: una táctica intimidadora que _casi_ funcionó.

–Tú tuviste más culpa que yo de lo que pasó en la balsa –Aretha me estaba abandonando, su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro.

–¿Yo tuve la culpa? –exclamó con tono de incredulidad ante la posibilidad de que alguien se atreviera a encararlo de esa manera.

–Yo no sé nada de rafting y tú eres el experto, así que puedes imaginarte quién actuó peor de los dos.

–Hiccup, ¿quién es la chica enojada? –preguntó uno de sus amigos.

–Nadie –contestó alzándose de hombros.

El golpe fue duro y me dolió.

–Yo no soy "nadie". Al menos no soy un idiota presumido con una permanente cara de despreció –disparé mientras me decía "Cállate, Astrid, no hables más". Debía haber desarrollado un instinto suicida.

Sus amigos lanzaron un aullido ante mí descarga.

–Hiccup, me parece que te tiene identificado –dijo el de pelo negro y lacio mirándome con renovado interés.

–Sí, ella es increíble –Hiccup se encogió de hombros e hizo un además con la cabeza hacia el edificio–. Corre, Valkiria.

Exhibiendo toda la dignidad a mí alcance, apreté los libros contra el pecho y me encaminé a la escuela, Ruffnut a mi lado.

–¿Qué fue eso? –exclamó con admiración mientras me tocaba la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Lancé todo el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

–Esa fui yo enojada. ¿Resulté convincente?

–Eh… un poco.

–¿Tan mal?

–¡No, estuviste fabulosa! –no sonó demasiado segura–. Hiccup se lo merecía. Pero será mejor que te escondas cuando lo veas venir; no debe estar nada contento de que lo hayas destrozado delante de sus amigos.

–Eso hice, ¿no es cierto? –murmuré ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

–Claro que sí. No está acostumbrado a que las chicas lo critiquen: ellas suelen mostrarse extasiadas ante él. Sabías que es el chico más atractivo de Berk, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero yo no saldría con él aunque fuera el último hombre del planeta.

–¡Auch, eso es muy fuerte!

–No, es la verdad.

Ruffnut me palmeó el brazo para consolarme.

–Si fuera tú, no me preocuparía. Él nunca se fijaría en ti.

Después de esa conversación, vigilé los pasillos como si formara parte de un grupo comando en territorio enemigo, para poder ocultarme si veía acercarse a Hiccup. Al menos ahora tenía una banda de amigos entre quienes esconderme si él decidía vengarse de mi exabrupto con algunas de sus miradas de desprecio preferidas. Primero estaba Obi Ruffnut, por supuesto, pero también formaban parte de mi pandilla GoGo quien, con su sentido del humor, podía encarnar el papel de una Gatúbela ligeramente malvada, junto con Fishlegs, el Hombre Elástico. Ellos me defendían contra Camicazi y su grupido –las Vampiras–, que continuaban molestándome, en parte, supongo, porque presentían que yo era vulnerable. Las _Draculitas_ se sentían atraídas por la sangre. Seguramente ya había corrido la voz de la escena del estacionamiento y todos habían llegado a la razonable conclusión de que yo tenía rachas de locura. Ruffnut, GoGo y Fishlegs eran lo único que me separaba de llevar una vida marginal con los inadaptados. Dentro de mi mente, podía imaginarlos a los tres como mis defensores: los brazos cruzados, formando un escudo contra el mal, las capas ondeando en el viento, la música heroica a todo volumen… y corten.

Tenía que salir más. Esas fantasías estaban invadiendo todos los rincones de mi vida.

* * *

El último viernes de septiembre camino a la escuela en el auto de Ruffnut, recibí noticias poco gratas.

–¿Todos tenemos que ir a jugar al fútbol? ¿Chicos y chicas? –pregunté horrorizada ante la sola idea.

–Sí, es una tradición de los terceros años antes de la primera nevada, y eso ocurre el primer lunes de octubre. Su supone que desarrolla el espíritu de equipo o algo así –Ruffnut hizo un globo con el chicle y dejó que explotara–. Y también es una manera de que el entrenador descubra talentos ocultos. Yo creo que Gobber está detrás de todo eso: a estas alturas, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que, en la escuela, él es el verdadero poder detrás del trono.

Ella no parecía demasiado preocupada por la perspectiva del partido, al menos no como yo.

–Esto es peor que ir al odontólogo –exclamé mientras colocaba los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva.

–¿Por qué? Yo pensé que amabas el fútbol. Todos tenemos nuestras esperanzas colocadas en ti.

–Yo soy malísima para los deportes.

–Qué lástima –dijo Ruffnut sonriendo.

Todos los grupos de tercer año –los cien alumnos– debíamos presentarnos el lunes en las tribunas ante los entrenadores. La computadora había seleccionado al azar un grupo de nombres para formar los conjuntos. En un equivocado intento por lograr que la chica inglesa se sintiera cómoda dentro de su deporte nacional, Gobber me coronó capitana del equipo B, lo cual significaba que éramos los primeros en jugar contra el A. ¿Y quién era el capitán de ese equipo?

–Muy bien, Hiccup, ganaste el sorteo –Gobber guardó la moneda y sopló el silbato. Estaba tan consustanciado con el juego que llevaba uno de esos pequeños anotadores en el bolsillo superior–. Cada tiempo tiene quince minutos. ¡Buena suerte! –me dio una palmada en el hombro cuando pasó junto a mí–. Esta es tu oportunidad de brillar, Astrid. ¡Haz que Inglaterra se enorgullezca de ti!

Estaba segura de que este momento formaría parte de mis próximas pesadillas: decenas de personas observando desde las gradas y yo sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. Era como esos sueños en los que una sale desnuda a la calle.

Una tremenda humillación. En mi banda de sonido interior la cantante Duffy comenzó a implorar compasión.

–Capitana –exclamó Fishlegs con una gran sonrisa–. ¿Dónde nos ubicamos?

Las únicas posiciones que conocía bien eran centro forward y arquero. Puse a Fishlegs adelante y yo fui al arco.

–¿Estás segura? –inquirió Camicazi-. ¿No eres un poquito pequeña para ser defensora?

–No, está bien. Yo juego bien atrás –donde estuviera a salvo, quise deci–r. Los demás… hum… repártanse las otras posiciones: hagan lo que mejor saben hacer.

Después del saque inicial, descubrí que mis cálculos habían sido completamente errados. Había olvidado que, cuando el capitán del equipo contrario es un jugador que tritura tu línea defensiva formada casi en su totalidad por jugadores que tienen un dominio del juego tan endeble como el mío, el arquero se veía desbordado de trabajo.

Diez minutos de partido y ya perdíamos 5 a 0. Mi equipo comenzó a exhibir signos de amotinamiento. Si los delanteros del equipo de Hiccup me hubieran dejado en paz por un instante, habría hecho un agujero en el arco para desaparecer.

En el entretiempo, ya íbamos nueve goles abajo. Yo había dejado entrar diez pero Fishlegs había conseguido un milagro y había hecho un gol. El equipo se congregó a mí alrededor, el espíritu de la turba enardecida se podía oler en el aire.

–¿Alguna estrategia? –preguntó Camicazi con desdén.

¿Qué tal lograr que un meteorito caiga sobre el campo de juego y arrase nuestro arco? ¿Caer fulminada por un rayo? Ya basta, Astrid: eso no me estaba ayudando.

–Mmm… bueno: bien hecho, Fishlegs, excelente gol. Hagamos más de esos, por favor.

–¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es tu estrategia: _más goles, por favor_? –Camicazi se revisó las uñas–. Maldición, me rompí una. ¿Crees que me dejarán salir porque estoy lesionada?

–Yo no juego al fútbol en mi país. No quería ser capitana. Lo siento –me encogí de hombros con expresión patética.

–Esto es tan humillante –gruñó Fred quien, hasta ese momento, había sido bastante agradable conmigo–. Gobber prometió que tú serías buenísima.

–Sin embargo, se equivocó –repuse con ganas de echarme a llora-. Simplemente no dejen que los contrarios los pasen con la pelota y entonces yo no tendré que atajar tanto.

–¡Atajar! –aulló Camicazi en tono de burla–. No atajaste ni un tiro. Me comeré la pelota si lo haces.

Sonó el silbato llamándonos para el segundo tiempo.

Cuando me arrastraba por el campo hasta el arco, Hiccup me detuvo.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres? –le pregunté bruscamente–. ¿Me vas a restregar en la cara que soy una inútil? No te preocupes, mi equipo ya lo ha hecho.

–No, Astrid –contestó mirando por encima de mi cabeza–, solo quería decirte que, en el segundo tiempo, tienes que ir del otro lado.

Demonios, realmente estaba por echarme a llorar. Me froté la frente con la muñeca y me encaminé hacia el otro extremo del campo de juego mientras soportaba las miradas burlonas.

Al parpadear, noté que el equipo de Hiccup estaba rodeado por el resplandor morado de la diversión. El mío tenía un aura grisácea con brillos rojizos. ¿Estaba viendo eso en verdad o era mi imaginación? ¡Basta!

A veces, creo que estoy completamente chiflada.

La masacre –perdón, el partido– prosiguió hasta que resultó vergonzoso para todos, incluso para los espectadores. No había conseguido atajar ni una pelota. Después Camicazi derribó a Hiccup dentro del área y Gobber cobró penal. Las risas y los abucheos de la tribuna fueron en aumento al darse cuenta de que estaban frente a uno de esos momentos inolvidables: Hiccup, el mejor jugador de tercer año, enfrentaba a la poco talentosa forastera.

–¡Vamos, Astrid, tú puedes hacerlo! –gritó Ruffnut desde las gradas.

No, no podía, pero ella era una verdadera amiga.

Me paré en el centro de mi desdichado arco y enfrenté a Hiccup. Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de su expresión arrogante, parecía sentir un poco de lástima por mí: así de patética lucía yo.

Ubicó la pelota con cuidado y levantó la vista hacia mí.

_Arrójate hacia tu izquierda._

Otra vez su voz dentro de mi cabeza. Estaba loca. Me froté los ojos tratando de aclarar la mente.

Hiccup me sostuvo la mirada. _Arrójate hacia tu izquierda._

¿Qué rayos pasaba? La locura me producía alucinaciones. Aunque resultara imposible que detuviera esa pelota, bien podía lanzarme de manera vistosa, por más que fuera completamente innecesario. Tal vez chocaba contra el poste: siempre hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Hiccup corrió, pateó la pelota y yo me despatarré de costado y me zambullí hacia la izquierda.

¡Uufff! La pelota me pegó en el medio del estómago y me doblé del dolor.

Se escuchó una estruendosa aclamación, incluso de los compañeros del equipo de Hiccup.

–¡No puedo creerlo, lo atajó! –aulló Ruffnut mientras hacía una danza festiva con GoGo.

Una mano apareció delante de mis ojos.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Era Hiccup.

–Lo atajé.

–Si, lo vimos –esbozó una sonrisa y me ayudó a levantarme.

–¿Me ayudaste?

–¿Y por qué haría semejante cosa? –me dio la espalda y volvió a ser el Hiccup grosero de nuestro primer encuentro. Perfecto.

_Muchas gracias, oh todopoderoso._

Alentada por la ira, había actuado instintivamente y le había enviado el pensamiento de la misma forma en que había escuchado su voz. Fue como si le hubiera golpeado la cabeza con un palo de madera. Hiccup se dio vuelta tambaleándose y se quedó mirándome. No sabía si estaba horrorizado o sorprendido. El aturdimiento me dejó paralizada como si acabara de rozar un cerco electrificado. Reprimí el aullido de emoción que atravesó mi cuerpo. No había escuchado mi sarcasmo, ¿verdad? Era… imposible.

Gobber correteó entre nosotros mientras soplaba su pequeño silbato.

–Bien hecho, Astrid. Sabía que podías. Falta un minuto para que acabe el partido. Sigan jugando.

Igual perdimos: 25-1.

* * *

En el vestuario de mujeres, jugueteé distraídamente con mi ropa, pues no tenía ganas de ducharme con tanta gente alrededor. Varias chicas se acercaron para hacer comentarios sobre mi desempeño dentro de la cancha. A la mayoría le resultó sumamente divertida mi afortunada atajada del penal de Hiccup Haddock. Esa única acción pareció borrar de un plumazo mi trágica actuación en el arco. Las amigas de Camicazi se burlaban de ella diciéndole que tendría que comer pelota asada para la cena.

Ruffnut se abalanzó sobre mí desde atrás y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

–¡Pusiste a Hiccup en su lugar! Nunca podrá superar la vergüenza de que le hayas atajado ese penal.

–Tal vez.

¿Pero qué había ocurrido realmente? ¿Había escuchado su voz dentro de mi cabeza? Sentí que me hablaba… Eso se llamaba telepatía, ¿no es cierto? Yo no creía en esas cosas extrañas. Como con los colores. ¿Cuál era la palabra que había usado mi psiquiatra? Yo estaba proyectando. Eso: proyectando.

–¿Crees que me elegirán para formar parte del equipo? –bromeé para que Ruffnut no notara mi distracción.

–Si, seguro… cuando las vacas vuelen. Pero quizá te convoque el entrenador de atletismo. Cuando quieres, eres rápida como un rayo. Nunca vi a nadie huir de la cancha con tanta rapidez –metió la ropa deportiva en el bolso–. ¿Hay algo que esté ocurriendo entre tú e Hiccup que yo deba saber? ¿Algo más que ese odio a primera vista?

–No –respondí mientras me quitaba el calzado deportivo.

–No pareció enojado porque le hubieras atajado el penal. Te estuvo mirando durante el resto de los partidos.

–¿En serio? No me di cuenta –comenté. Soy una gran mentirosa.

–Quizá ahora le gustas.

–No es cierto.

–Sí lo es. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estamos en primer curso?

–No lo sé. Nunca estuve.

–Eso lo explica todo. Todavía te quedan muchas tonterías por hacer –me empujó hacia las duchas–. Date prisa. Quiero volver a casa antes de recibirme.

* * *

**¡OMG! 42 reviews :3 Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Aclaro que las actualizaciones son los sábados y domingos.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Alma gemela? Estas loco

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta es una adaptación del primer tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling.**

* * *

_Savant: Los savants son personas con poderes extrasensoriales, tienen un don principal (varía), pero todo savant puede usar telepatía y telequinesis (unos mejor que otros). Cuando nace un savant, su complemento también nace en algún sitio de la tierra más o menos al mismo tiempo. El lazo no tiene que ver con que nacieran el mismo día, sino que fueron concebidos al mismo tiempo._

* * *

Durante algunos días, gocé de la celebridad obtenida gracias a mí afortunada atajada. A Fishlegs le resultó muy graciosa la situación y aprovechó mi notoriedad cada vez que pudo.

–¡Ciudadanos de Berk, abran paso a la última adquisición del fútbol femenino! –gritaba mientras corría de espaldas delante de mí, cuando Ruffnut, GoGo y yo nos dirigíamos a la clase de Biología.

–Por favor, Fishlegs –mascullé, consciente de la risa que provocábamos.

Ruffnut hizo algo mejor: le dio un golpe en las costillas.

–Ya basta, Fishlegs.

–¿Eres su representante, Ruffnut?

–Si, y ella no va a concederte ninguna entrevista.

–Eres una mujer dura.

–Tienes razón. Ahora vete.

–Ya me fui –repuso Fishlegs y, dándose vuelta, salió corriendo hacia su clase.

–Ese chico es un pesado de primera –sentenció Ruffnut.

–Él piensa que es gracioso –comenté.

–Lo es… la mitad de las veces –dijo GoGo mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con un pequeño mechón de su cabello–. Siempre creí que se mete con Ruffnut porque le gusta mucho.

–Si repites eso, morirás –advirtió Ruffnut.

–Fishlegs anda detrás de ti desde cuarto grado y tú lo sabes.

–No quiero saberlo. No estoy escuchando –Ruffnut se llevó las manos a los oídos.

GoGo consideró que ya había ganado la discusión, de modo que abandonó el tema.

–Astrid, ¿vendrás hoy a ver al equipo de béisbol de la escuela? Jugamos contra Dunbroch.

–Si voy, ¿alguna de ustedes, me explicará lo que está pasando?

GoGo lanzó un resoplido.

–No me digas que no conoces las reglas del béisbol. ¿Dónde viviste toda tu vida? ¿Debajo de una piedra?

–No –contesté sonriendo.

Ruffnut le dio un codazo a GoGo para que no insistiera más.

–Por supuesto que te vamos a explicar el juego, Astrid. Es un deporte muy divertido.

GoGo le echó una mirada picarona.

–Ya sabes que Hiccup está en el equipo.

Fingí estar interesada en un volante pegado en el tablero de noticias afuera del laboratorio.

–Podría haberlo imaginado.

–Razón de más para ir.

–¿Te parece? –comenté con ligereza.

–Eso andan diciendo.

–Yo lo hubiera considerado una razón para no ir.

–A mí me gusta más Toothless –dijo GoGo con una sonrisa.

–GoGo, el chico tiene novia –resopló Ruffnut ante su obsesión por el chico.

–¿Y qué? No he perdido la esperanza de que algún día terminen esos dos.

Miré a GoGo con una expresión risueña pero mi mente estaba trabajando a toda prisa. ¿Acaso todos estaban haciendo especulaciones con respecto a Hiccup y a mí? ¿Por qué? Éramos las dos personas de toda la escuela con más bajas probabilidades de mantener una relación. Solo porque me hubiera ayudado frente a todos los alumnos de tercer año y no me quitara los ojos de encima el resto de la tarde...

–¡Miren quien va ahí! –chilló Ruffnut dándome un codazo en las costillas.

Enemigo al frente. Hiccup salía del laboratorio conversando con otro chico.

–Hola, Hiccup –dijo GoGo con una falsa voz femenina.

Me quise morir de vergüenza: parecíamos una banda de admiradoras.

–Ah, hola –Hiccup nos echó una mirada general y luego regresó a mí. Dejó que su amigo siguiera de largo y se detuvo delante de nosotras–. No tuve oportunidad de felicitarte, Astrid. Tu atajada fue genial.

Maldito. Se estaba riendo de mí.

–Sí, a mi me pareció bastante increíble –dije con tono irónico.

–Le digo a todos que tuviste suerte –Hiccup agarró la correa caída de mí mochila y la acomodó sobre mi hombro.

El estómago me dio un vuelco. El gesto pareció casi territorial. ¿Qué significaba eso? Hiccup Haddock era amable conmigo.

–Y yo digo que recibí un poco de ayuda –agregué mientras le echaba mi mirada más dura. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Me había dicho realmente lo que debía hacer? No saber qué había ocurrido en verdad y qué había sido mi imaginación me estaba volviendo loca.

–De todas maneras, Hiccup, todos nos dimos cuenta de que no curvaste la pelota como sueles hacerlo –Ruffnut me sonrió con preocupación. No se había perdido la manera casual en que él había tocado la correa de mi mochila.

Hiccup levantó las manos como entregándose.

–Estaba tratando de que Astrid se sintiera segura. La próxima vez no seré tan bueno con ella.

–No te esfuerces, Hiccup Haddock. Tú construiste esa imagen del chico más malo del año y ahora nos enteramos de que tienes debilidad por las rubiecitas de mirada ingenua y aspecto indefenso.

–¡GoGo! –protesté, su comentario me recordaba demasiado al apodo de conejita de las Vampiras–. Me estás haciendo pasar por tonta.

–¡Miss Simpatía saca a relucir su carácter! Sabía que tenías que tenerlo en algún lado –dijo GoGo, fascinada por mi respuesta airada.

–Tú serías igual si tuvieras que convivir con este aspecto. Nadie me toma en serio.

Mi mal genio aumentó un tanto cuando los tres lanzaron la carcajada.

–Veo que todos me toman en broma.

–Lo siento, Astrid –Ruffnut alzó la mano para evitar que me marchara enojada–. Es que lucías tan feroz cuando dijiste eso…

–Si, verdaderamente siniestra –coincidió GoGo tratando de no reír-. Como un cachorrito con un fusil.

–Y, para que no queden dudas, ninguno de nosotros piensa que eres tonta –señalo Ruffnut–. ¿No es cierto?

–Por supuesto que no –intervino GoGo.

–Pero debo confesar que estoy de acuerdo con GoGo –dijo Hiccup, poniéndose serio–. Hacerte la mala no te sale tan bien como a mí. Quizá debería darte unas lecciones. Cuídate, ¿sí? –me rozó suavemente el brazo con la mano y se alejó, mis entrañas hacían pasos de _tap dance._

–Miren, eso sí que es un bonito trasero –suspiró GoGo disfrutando la visión de la parte posterior de Hiccup.

–No hables de su trasero –exclamé enojada, lo cual las hizo reír nuevamente–. ¡Y dejen de burlarse de mí! –rogué. ¿Acaso eso había sido otra advertencia?

–Haremos lo posible, pero es difícil cuando dices cosas como esas –Ruffnut me dio un codazo cariñoso–. Si admites que ese trasero es tuyo, dejaremos de mirar. ¿No es cierto, GoGo?

–Bueno, tal vez mire pero no haré comentarios –sonrió GoGo sin reparar en que el resto de la clase ingresaba en fila al laboratorio. Burlarse de mí era mucho más entretenido que cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecer el profesor de Biología.

–No es mi trasero –repetí.

–Pero yo creo que podría serlo. Se ve claramente que anda rondándote –GoGo cargó su mochila.

Ruffnut se corrió para dejar entrar a GoGo y luego bajó la voz.

–Estábamos bromeando, pero en serio tengo la impresión de que Hiccup anda en algo. Nunca lo había visto actuar de una manera tan… bueno, tan agradable con una chica.

Eché un vistazo por el pasillo para asegurarme de que realmente se hubiera marchado.

–¿Lo notaste?

–Fue difícil no hacerlo. La última vez que estuvieron juntos casi arde Troya.

–Sí, pero él sigue siendo un arrogante.

–Y todavía más –dio un tirón a la correa de mi mochila para ser más clara–. Siempre se había mantenido alejado. Ojalá siguiera así. No es tu tipo.

–¿Y cuál es mi tipo? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

–Otro cachorrito, supongo –sonrió ante mi gruñido–. Me refiero a alguien que sea gentil. Te imagino dando largas caminatas románticas, rosas… ese estilo.

–¿E Hiccup no es así?

–No es necesario que te lo diga. Para una chica con una coraza dura, estaría bien, pero tú eres más parecida a un malvavisco, ¿no?

–Quizá. Realmente no sé cómo soy.

–¿Tendrás cuidado?

Eso era lo que había dicho Hiccup.

–No sé qué pensar. No puedo pretender que guste de él después de la forma en que me ha tratado.

–No lo olvides.

–No creo que esté detrás de mí.

Ruffnut miró el reloj y me arrastró dentro de la clase.

–¿De verdad?

* * *

Estaba aprendiendo muy rápidamente que la Escuela Secundaria Berk tenía una obsesión con el deporte. Y no estoy refiriéndome al tema ridículo de las porristas: era algo mucho más profundo que un extraño deseo de llevar faldas y agitar pompones. En primer lugar, se esperaba que todos fueran a apoyar al equipo aunque no jugaran. Era tan distinto que en Inglaterra: yo ni siquiera sabía si el colegio de allá tenía un equipo.

–Muy bien, ¿entonces el béisbol consiste básicamente en cuán rápido puedes eliminar al equipo contrario y luego cuántos tantos o… carreras logras anotar durante el encuentro? –repetí al tiempo que tomaba un generoso puñado de palomitas de maíz. El padre de GoGo manejaba el puesto de bebidas de la Asociación de Padres de la escuela y nos había dado una porción extra grande y nos había invitado con bebidas–. Una vez que hayan quedado fuera tres jugadores, el turno de bateo cambia al otro equipo.

Ruffnut se colocó los lentes y estiró las piernas. A estas alturas, ya estaba fresco pero el sol calentaba bastante.

–Eso es todo.

–¿Y ellos usan esos uniformes tan peculiares porque…? –pensé que ni siquiera a Hiccup le quedaban bien esos largos pantalones blancos. Parecían un grupo de adolescentes reunidos en una extraña pijamada.

–Por tradición, me imagino.

–Protección –agregó GoGo, que resultó ser una fanática del deporte. Tenía su propio guante de béisbol y todo–. Tienen que cubrirse la piel por si deben deslizarse para llegar a la última base.

Los equipos se apiñaban en la cancha. Dunbroch acababa de aniquilar a nuestro bateador y estaban esperando su entrada o inning.

–¿E Hiccup es nuestro mejor jugador?

–Podría serlo. Es un poco irregular y vuelve loco al entrenador –GoGo abrió su jugo–. Todos sus hermanos, a excepción de mi adorable Toothless, estuvieron en el equipo mientras estudiaban en la escuela. El entrenador está intentando convencer a Hiccup –el último Haddock– pero no logra que se comprometa con el equipo.

–Mmm –observé a Hiccup mientras pasaba los dedos por encima de la pelota. Su rostro estaba muy concentrado pero a la vez distante, como si estuviera escuchando unos acordes musicales que nadie más pudiera captar. Su primer lanzamiento fue excelente y el bateador ni se movió. Los espectadores demostraron su aprobación a los gritos.

–Está en forma –comentó GoGo.

–¡Hola, chicas! –Fishlegs pasó rozando a Ruffnut y se sentó junto a ella.

–¡Maldición, me hiciste tirar las palomitas de maíz! –protestó.

–Te ayudo a levantarlas –ofreció espiando su falda.

–No, gracias –repuso Ruffnut mientras limpiaba los granos de su regazo rápidamente.

–Me estás arruinando la diversión.

–Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Fishlegs suspiró dramáticamente y luego se acomodó para observar el partido. Desde nuestra conversación en la sala de música, le había tomado mucho cariño y esperaba que su largo juego para ganar el afecto de Ruffnut tuviera éxito. Ella no lo alentaba demasiado.

–Hiccup está muy concentrado hoy –señaló Fishlegs cuando el primer bateador fue eliminado.

–Sí –balbuceó Ruffnut distraídamente mientras le ofrecía un puñado de palomitas de maíz, demasiado absorta en el juego como para recordar que estaba enojada con él.

–Entre los lanzamientos, no deja de mirar a esta sección de la tribuna, ¿no es cierto? –Fishlegs tomó un sorbo de su lata.

–Me pregunto por qué –dijo GoGo con aire inocente antes de arruinar el efecto con una sonrisita.

–Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí –enrojecí al darme cuenta de que casi había aceptado ser el motivo de su interés.

Fishlegs cruzó las piernas al lado de las de Ruffnut.

–Créeme, lo sabe.

–Quédate quieta un segundo –GoGo me tomó una foto con su teléfono–. Quiero capturar esta imagen para la posteridad: la chica que atrapó la atención del todopoderoso Hiccup. Todas las de Berk ya estábamos fuera del juego –me mostró la fotografía para que le diera mi aprobación. Había usado una aplicación para agregar una corona y, aun así, lucía un poco mejor que en mi tarjeta de la escuela–. Él sale únicamente con chicas que no sean de aquí. Creo que ahí abajo está una de sus ex, Mérida algo, capitana de las porristas del equipo de Dunbroch.

Me asaltó un ataque de celos totalmente irracional. La chica tenía unas piernas gloriosas y una melena de pelo rojizo y alborotado: lo opuesto a mí. Algo que yo consideraba totalmente ridículo en mí, en ella era algo muy sexy. Deseaba que Hiccup no lo hubiera notado.

Claro que lo había notado. Era hombre ¿verdad? Y ella lo estaba esperando.

Ruffnut, Fishlegs y GoGo continuaban discutiendo mi vida romántica mientras yo estaba perdida en una bruma verdosa.

–Al ser inglesa, es posible que sea lo suficientemente exótica para el gusto de Hiccup. No del viejo y aburrido Berk –especuló Ruffnut.

Esa era la primera vez que alguien sugería que ser inglesa era una ventaja. Yo había estado intentando integrarme pero, quizá, ser diferente era algo bueno.

–Yo pienso que sería mejor que dejara a Astrid en paz –dijo Fishlegs revelando su vena protectora. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, consideré la idea de cambiarle el papel y colocarlo como mi defensor.

–Sí –concordó Ruffnut–, sería mejor que nos uniéramos en su contra para mantenerla a ella fuera de su camino.

GoGo le golpeó el brazo a Ruffnut.

–¿Qué? ¿Y arruinar la diversión? Piénsalo: Hiccup saliendo con una chica de Berk sería lo más emocionante que haya sucedido aquí desde El Santuario.

–Y tú no eres propensa a la exageración –comentó Ruffnut con expresión impávida.

–¡Jamás!

–Lo siento, chicos, por si no lo notaron, estoy acá. Me agrada mucho que organicen mi vida amorosa o ausencia de ella en mi lugar, pero, tal vez, yo podría tener alguna opinión al respecto –dije mitad divertida y mitad exasperada.

–¿Y cuál sería? –preguntó Ruffnut ofreciéndome palomitas de maíz.

–En realidad, no tengo la menor idea… pero de a poco estoy llegando a una respuesta. Como ya les dije antes, Hiccup y yo… es algo que no va a suceder. Ni siquiera me gusta.

GoGo me miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Astrid, un tipo como ese no es necesario que te guste. Solo tienes que salir con él, una o dos veces es suficiente. Eso levantaría tu reputación por el resto de tu vida.

–¿Qué? ¿Usarlo?

–Claro que sí.

–GoGo, eso es espantoso.

–Lo sé. Soy increíble, ¿no?

El entusiasmo de la multitud aumentó cuando el segundo jugador fue eliminado.

GoGo se levantó de un salto e hizo una breve danza de victoria.

–¡Lo que no se puede negar es que ese chico es divino! El entrenador se va a morir si no consigue que se presente para una beca.

–Tiene que hacerlo –comentó Fishlegs con un silbido–. Es demasiado bueno como para desperdiciar su talento.

En ese momento, algo cambió. Pude verlo en la transformación del rostro de Hiccup. Su mirada distante se esfumó y lo dejó más presente, más parecido a los demás. Sus lanzamientos pasaron de excepcionales a simplemente muy buenos. El siguiente bateador casi lo sacó del "diamante" y los alumnos de Berk lanzaron un gruñido de disgusto.

–Siempre hace esto –se quejó GoGo–, juega muy bien y luego retrocede. ¡Había derrotado a Dunbroch y ahora…!

Y ahora contraatacaban. Hiccup se encogió de hombros y cedió su lugar de lanzador a un compañero de equipo, dejándole el honor de derrotar a Dunbroch.

Él podría haberlo hecho: mi instinto me lo decía. Hiccup podría haberlos liquidado pero prefirió apartarse. Como dijo GoGo, era una locura.

–¿Por qué hará eso? –me pregunté en voz alta.

–¿Qué cosa? –Ruffnut arrojó su refresco en el cesto–. ¿Retirarse en el momento de asestar el golpe final?

Asentí.

–Tal vez pierde el interés o el entusiasmo. Los profesores siempre le dicen que es demasiado arrogante para mejorar su falta de regularidad.

–Puede ser.

Pero no estaba segura. Él jugaba bien, pero tenía que existir otro motivo que todos desconocían. Estaba manteniendo su juego deliberadamente deslucido y yo quería saber por qué.

* * *

Berk derrotó a Dunbroch pero Hiccup, la estrella del partido se dirigió al campo del equipo visitante y se perdió en la multitud que rodeaba a los capitanes, sin querer atraer la atención. Aceptó un abrazo entusiasta de Mérida, la de la melena alborotada, pero se apartó suavemente y siguió estrechando las manos de los jugadores del equipo contrario. Yo sabía que jugar, como tocar un instrumento, era solamente una parte del todo –lo importante era la orquesta más que los individuos– sin embargo, su negativa a sobresalir me resultó rara. Podría haber sido el solista pero prefirió mantenerse en un segundo plano.

–¿Te llevo a tu casa? –ofreció Ruffnut–. Voy a llevar a GoGo y a Fishlegs.

Los demás vivían al otro extremo del pueblo y ella siempre me pasaba a buscar y me llevaba a todos lados. Y con solo dos asientos íbamos a estar muy apretados y además era ilegal. Por otra parte, le vendría bien, ya que dejaría primero a GoGo y se quedaría sola con Fishlegs.

–No te preocupes, tengo ganas de caminar. Además, voy a hacer algunas compras para Finn.

–Bueno. Hasta mañana.

Había una larga fila de automóviles esperando para salir del estacionamiento. Me detuve para dejar pasar al autobús de Dunbroch y luego inicié la marcha dejando atrás a la multitud. Cuanto más caminaba más silenciosa se volvía la ruta. El Sr. Ingerman pasó a toda prisa en dirección contraria: el Juez Despiadado en una misión, rodeado de un halo azul tenue de rectitud. Me froté los ojos y, afortunadamente, el hombre volvió a la normalidad. Agitó el brazo para saludarme pero, como me hallaba del otro lado de la avenida, no tuve que detenerme a conversar. Tuffnut, el mecánico y hermano de Ruffnut, pasó en su camioneta y tocó la bocina.

En la tienda, Toothiana, la empleada que había llegado a conocer en las últimas semanas desde el episodio de la salsa de eneldo, me pidió que le hiciera una repetición del partido mientras embolsaba mi compra. No dejaba de sorprenderme cuán interesada estaba la gente del lugar por la suerte del equipo escolar. Lo trataban como si fuera la liga profesional y no un conjunto de adolescentes.

–¿Cómo te va en la escuela? –Toothiana colocó los huevos con cuidado arriba de la bolsa.

–Muy bien –tomé una revista de historietas del exhibidor y la arrojé en la canasta. Mi padre me dedicaba a denostarlas con gran entusiasmo: tal vez por eso me gustaban tanto.

–Astrid, he escuchado cosas muy buenas acerca de ti. Todos te consideran una chica muy dulce. El Sr. Ingerman dice que irradias simpatía.

Bueno, según mi mente desquiciada, él irradiaba una luz azul.

–Ah, bueno. Él es… eh…

–Imparable, como un misil. Pero es mejor estar bien con él –dijo Toothiana con sabiduría y luego me acompañó hasta la salida–. Tienes que ir a tu casa antes de que oscurezca. Hazme caso.

Las sombras se extendían a través del camino como enormes manchas de tinta goteando en el suelo. Sentí frío con mi chaqueta liviana y apresuré el paso. Berk era muy vulnerable a los cambios repentinos de tiempo: la realidad de la vida en las montañas. Era como vivir junto a nuestro anciano vecino de Londres, que había sido un viejo bastante cascarrabias. Nunca sabía cuándo cambiaría su humor: en un momento era todo sonrisas de abuelo y al siguiente escupía una andanada de insultos. En ese instante, comenzó a caer aguanieve y cubrió el pavimento con manchas de nieve a medio derretir del tamaño de una moneda, volviendo el camino muy resbaloso.

Al doblar por una calle tranquila, oí que alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia mí. Seguramente se trataba de un corredor, pero igualmente no pude evitar que mi pulso se acelerara. En Londres, me habría preocupado mucho; pero Berk no parecía el tipo de lugar para ladrones. Aferré las manijas de la bolsa de compras mientas planeaba utilizarla como arma en caso de ser necesario.

–¡Astrid! –una mano aterrizó en mi hombro. Al revolear la bolsa con un aullido, me encontré con Hiccup a mis espaldas, que atrapó la bolsa antes de que le pegara.

–¡Casi me das un infarto! –apreté con fuerza las manos sobre el pecho.

–Perdona. Creo que te dije que deberías tener cuidado si regresas a tu casa sola al oscurecer.

–¿Quieres decir que podría aparecer algún chico y abalanzarse sobre mí y darme el susto de mi vida?

Cuando esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, me recordó a su alter ego, el Hombre Lobo.

–Nunca se sabe. Hay gente muy extraña en las montañas.

–Me estás dando la razón.

La sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

–Bueno, dame eso –me sacó la bolsa de los dedos–. Te acompañaré a tu casa.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habría recibido un trasplante de carácter?

–No es necesario.

–Quiero hacerlo.

–¿Y siempre consigues lo que quieres?

–Casi siempre.

Caminamos durante un rato. Busqué temas seguros para hablar pero todo lo que se me ocurría sonaba tonto. Me sentía incómoda estando tan cerca de Hiccup después de todas mis locas fantasías sobre él. Nunca sabía si me iba a maltratar o no.

Él fue quien rompió el silencio.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras una savant?

Esa sí que era una buena manera de comenzar una conversación.

–¿Una qué?

Me detuvo bajo un farol de la calle y levantó el cuello de mi chaqueta. Ráfagas de aguanieve se deslizaban por el charco de luz y luego se perdían en la oscuridad.

–Tienes que darte cuenta de lo increíble que es –sus ojos clavados en los míos con un color fascinante e inusual en su rostro pálido. Eran de un increíble verde bosque.

De todas maneras, no alcancé a comprender la expresión de su mirada.

–¿Qué es increíble?

Río y el sonido de la risa retumbó dentro de su pecho.

–Ya veo. Me estás castigando por comportarme como un idiota. Pero tienes que entender que yo no sabía qué eras tú. Pensé que estaba haciéndole una advertencia a una extranjera despistada para evitar que la acuchillaran.

Aparté sus manos de mi cuello.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Unas noches antes de que nos encontráramos en el pueblo fantasma, tuve una premonición. ¿Tú también las tienes?

_La conversación se está tornando cada vez más extraña, _pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Tú corrías por la calle en la oscuridad… había un cuchillo… gritos… sangre. Tenía que prevenirte.

Muy bien. De modo que yo pensaba que tenía problemas pero Hiccup estaba gravemente trastornado. Tenía que alejarme de él.

–Mmm… Hiccup, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero es mejor que me vaya.

–No lo creo, Astrid, tú eres mi alma gemela, mi pareja: no puedes marcharte como si nada.

–¿No puedo?

–Tú también tienes que haberlo sentido. Lo supe apenas me respondiste… fue como, no sé de qué manera expresarlo, como si se despejara la niebla. Pude _verte_ de verdad –deslizó un dedo por mi mejilla y me estremecí–. ¿Tienes idea de lo raras que son las probabilidades de que nos encontremos uno a otro?

–Guau. Espera un poco. ¿Tu alma gemela?

–Sí –sonrió y me atrajo hacia él–. Nosotros dos ya no tendremos una existencia a medias. Me llevó varios días superar la conmoción y estuve esperando hablar contigo primero antes de darles la noticia a mis padres.

Tenía que estar provocándome. Apoyé las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás.

–Hiccup, no tengo la menor idea de qué hablas. Pero si esperas que yo… no sé qué esperas, pero no va a suceder. Yo no te gusto, tú no me gustas. Olvídate de todo.

–¿Qué me olvide de todo? –repitió incrédulo–. Los _savants _esperan toda la vida para encontrar a la persona indicada ¿y tú piensas que yo voy a olvidarme de todo?

–¿Por qué no? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé qué es un savant!

–Yo soy uno –exclamó golpeándose el pecho y luego me empujó con el dedo–. Tú también. Tus dones, Astrid, te convierten en una savant. Al menos tienes que poder comprender eso.

Había tramado estupideces en mi cabeza pero esto iba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

–¿Puedes darme la bolsa de las compras, por favor? –le pedí dando un paso hacia atrás.

–¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Hacemos el descubrimiento más asombroso de nuestras vidas y te vas a ir a tu casa como si nada?

Deseando ver a alguien, eché un vistazo fugaz a mi alrededor. El Sr. Ingerman sería suficiente; mi padre, mucho mejor.

–Mmm… sí. Eso parece.

–¡No puedes hacerlo!

–Mírame.

Le arrebaté la bolsa de los dedos y caminé con rapidez la distancia que faltaba para llegar a mi casa.

–¡Astrid, no puedes ignorar esto! –se colocó bajo el farol de la calle, el pelo cubierto de aguanieve, los puños apretados a los costados del cuerpo–. Eres mía… tienes que serlo.

–No. No lo soy.

Entré y cerré la puerta de calle de un golpe.

* * *

**¡Feliz sábado! En cuanto a la explicación de arriba, he de suponer que saben quien es el "complemento" -alma gemela- de Astrid. ¿No saben? Pues vayan con un oculista para que les revise la vista por si no leyeron bien. No se crean. Pero en serio, creo que la respuesta es obvia desde leer el resumen :v**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a_ the-rider-sel_ por tomarse la molestia de comentar. Muchos otros lo han hecho, pero esta personita en especial ha comentado todos y cada uno de mis caps :3**

**¡Nos leemos mañana domingo!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta historia está basada en el primer tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling.**

* * *

_Savant: Los savants son personas con poderes extrasensoriales, tienen un don principal (varía), pero todo savant puede usar telepatía y telequinesis (unos mejor que otros). Cuando nace un savant, su complemento también nace en algún sitio de la tierra más o menos al mismo tiempo. El lazo no tiene que ver con que nacieran el mismo día, sino que fueron concebidos al mismo tiempo._

* * *

Esa noche, no conseguí dormir. No era algo extraño teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido en la calle con Hiccup. Un idiota arrogante, eso es lo que era. Creía que con solo anunciar que era suya, yo caería en sus brazos. Podría resultarme atractivo pero eso no significaba que me gustara. Era frío, cortante y grosero. Si era tan tonta como para salir con él, me destrozaría en cinco minutos.

Y con respecto a todo ese tema del alma, eso sí que era completamente raro.

¿Y qué rayos era un savant?

Me levanté y me puse la bata, demasiado inquieta para permanecer en la cama repitiendo la conversación en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Había tanto que no comprendía pero temía pedir una explicación. Eso de la premonición era lisa y llanamente escalofriante, y casi le creí. Pero yo no quería cambiar de vida solo porque un chico hubiera soñado que algo podría ocurrirme. ¿Y después qué? Podría decir que solo podía vestirme de amarillo o correría el riesgo de que me atropellara un autobús. ¿Acaso iría a la escuela vestida de plátano porque a él se le había ocurrido? No era más que un ardid para hacerme actuar a su antojo.

¿Y qué era exactamente lo que quería?

De pronto, sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca y tuve la convicción de que no estaba sola. Nerviosa, caminé hasta la ventana y corrí la cortina con cuidado, la música de película de terror aullaba en mi cabeza.

–¡Dioses! –exclamé, el corazón en la boca, al toparme cara a cara con Hiccup. Tuve que morderme la lengua literalmente para no gritar. Había trepado al manzano y se encontraba sentado sobre una rama frente a mi habitación–. ¿Qué haces ahí? –susurré después de abrir la ventana violentamente-. Baja y vete de aquí.

–Déjame entrar –pidió mientras se impulsaba sobre la rama.

–¡Detente y bájate de ese árbol! –contesté asustada, preguntándome su debería llamar a Finn.

–No, no lo llames. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Agité las manos hacia él.

–Márchate. No quiero que estés aquí.

–Ya lo sé –dijo y abandonó la idea de entrar a la fuerza–. Astrid, ¿cómo puede ser que desconozcas que eres una savant?

Evalué la idea de cerrar la ventana e interrumpir esa extraña escena de Romeo y Julieta.

–No puedo contestarte ya que no entiendo la pregunta.

–Tú me escuchaste cuando te hablé… dentro de tu cabeza. No solo seguiste mi insinuación, escuchaste palabras.

–Yo… yo…

_Contéstame._

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo… Me parecía que se llamaba telepatía. No, no podía ser. Como diría mi psiquiatra, estaba proyectando… eso no estaba sucediendo.

–Todos los savants pueden hacerlo.

–No escucho nada. No sé de qué estás hablando.

–Ya lo veo y tengo que saber por qué.

Confundida, la única estrategia que se me ocurrió fue la negación. Tenía que lograr que se bajara del manzano.

–Estoy segura de que todo eso es realmente fascinante pero es tarde y quiero dormir. Así que… humm… buenas noches, Hiccup. Hablamos de esto en otra ocasión –concluí. Como por ejemplo: nunca.

–¿Ni siquiera me permitirás que te lo explique? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

–Porque yo soy tu alma gemela.

–Deja de decir eso. No te entiendo. No significas nada para mí. Eres grosero, frío, ni siquiera te caigo bien y me has criticado cada vez que has podido.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí?

–Exactamente. Tal vez esto sea… no sé, tu último plan para humillarme. Fingir que me quieres.

–No te gusto nada, ¿no es cierto? –lanzó una risa hueca–. Genial, mi alma gemela no me comprende en lo más mínimo.

Crucé los brazos para ocultar el hecho de que estaba temblando.

–¿Y qué es lo que tengo que comprender? Los idiotas son bastante fáciles de reconocer.

Frustrado ante mis constantes desplantes, se movió hacia mí y retrocedí.

–Lárgate de mi árbol –repetí. Me temblaba el dedo mientras apuntaba hacia la verja.

Ante mi sorpresa, en vez de negarse, estudió mi rostro unos instantes.

–Está bien. Pero esto no ha terminado, Astrid. Tenemos que hablar.

–Lárgate.

–Me estoy yendo –y diciendo eso, saltó al suelo y desapareció en la noche.

Con un sollozo de alivio, cerré la ventana de un golpe y me derrumbé en la cama. Me cubrí con la manta, me hice un ovillo mientras me preguntaba qué estaba pasando exactamente.

Y qué iba a hacer al respecto.

* * *

Esa noche, el sueño regresó. Pero, esta vez, con más detalles. Recordaba el hambre: durante días no había comido prácticamente nada más que papas fritas y chocolate. Cuando me dejaron, me sentía enferma. Tenía las rodillas mugrientas y el pelo apelmazado del lado en que me echaba a dormir. La boca me dolía, tenía los labios inflamados y con cortes internos. Sentada en el césped al costado de la ruta, sentí un gran vacío solo ocupado por el miedo: una sensación creciente de pánico en el estómago que solo podía vencer concentrándome en las margaritas. Eran tan blancas, aun en la oscuridad brillaban contra el césped, los pétalos plegados.

Me abracé las rodillas y me encerré en mí misma como si fuera una de ellas.

El olor era desagradable: los perros, los gases de los autos y la basura. Y también había una fogata. Odiaba el fuego. El rugido de la autopista era incesante; el tráfico sonaba furioso y acelerado: no podía detenerse por una niñita perdida.

Esperé. Entonces el sueño cambió. No fue una mujer con un pañuelo en la cabeza quien se me acercó sino Hiccup. Se inclinó hacia mí y estiró la mano.

–Eres mía –dijo–. Vine a buscarte.

Al despertar, el corazón me latía a toda prisa, justo cuando el sol se asomaba detrás de las montañas.

* * *

Los próximos días en la escuela fueron una lenta tortura. Comparados con las primeras semanas cuando lo veía raramente, ahora me chocaba con Hiccup en cada esquina. Podía sentir su mirada taciturna mientras atravesaba el comedor o recorría el pasillo. Le rogué a Ruffnut que me llevara en su auto e incluso visitaba a el Sr. Ingerman cuando regresaba de la escuela para no quedarme sola en la casa. Hiccup me estaba convirtiendo en una prisionera. Una cosa era desear al Hombre Lobo desde lejos y otra muy distinta descubrir que estaba completamente concentrado en mí.

El sábado a la mañana, golpearon a la puerta muy temprano. Como Finn todavía no se había levantado, fui a abrir, taza de té en mano, suponiendo que se trataba de un envío para el estudio.

Era Hiccup con un ramo de flores inmenso en la mano. Me lo extendió antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

–Empecemos otra vez –estiró la mano–. Hola, soy Hiccup Haddock. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tomé las flores con recelo. Eran azules y violetas, mis colores preferidos.

–Continua, esta es la parte más fácil. "Me llamo Astrid Hofferson y soy inglesa" –puso un acento tan ridículo que sentí que parte de mi desconfianza se disolvía bajo el impulso de largarme a reír.

–Yo no hablo así.

–Claro que sí. Continúa.

–Hola, me llamo Astrid Hofferson. Soy de Londres, Inglaterra.

–Ahora dices: "Guau, qué bellas flores. ¿Querrías tomar una taza de té?"

El acento era insoportable. Eché una mirada por encima del hombro preguntándome si Finn bajaría.

–Está dormido –Hiccup hizo un ademán hacia el interior de la casa–. ¿Entonces?

–Bueno, las flores son bellas –quizá debíamos hablar y ahí era mejor que en la escuela. Me corrí para dejarlo pasar–. ¿Café? –no parecía ser de los que tomaban té.

–Si insistes –sonrió con un dejo de nerviosismo no común en él y entró.

–Ven a la cocina –indiqué mientras ponía a calentar agua y buscaba un recipiente para las flores–. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–¿No es obvio? Estuve mal. Quiero pedir perdón.

Coloqué las flores en agua.

–Son un buen comienzo –comenté. En realidad, era la primera vez que alguien me traía flores. Durante el día, me sentí menos nerviosa sabiendo que mi padre estaba cerca. Si tenía necesidad de disculparse, yo podría escucharlo. No parecía difícil. Si Ruffnut se enteraba de que el gran Hiccup Haddock se había rebajado a humillarse ante una chica, probablemente lo consideraría la gran noticia del año.

Hiccup jugueteó con la cafetera.

–¿Cómo funciona esto?

Se la quité de las manos y le mostré cuánto café había que colocar.

–Me parece que la cocina no es el lugar donde te sientes más cómodo.

–Somos una familia de varones –dijo como si eso explicara todo–. Tenemos una cafetera eléctrica que hace un café de filtro muy bueno.

–Y se llama mamá.

–De ninguna manera –señaló riendo–. En casa, a mi mamá la atendemos como a una reina.

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Manteníamos una conversación normal sobre temas normales.

Tomó el tazón y se sentó en la mesa de desayuno.

–Cuéntame algo acerca de ti. Yo toco batería y guitarra. ¿Y tú?

–Piano, saxo y guitarra.

–Vez, podemos hablar sin que yo te asuste.

–Sí –le eché una mirada de soslayo: me observaba como un oso inclinado sobre un agujero en el hielo liso para atrapar un salmón–. ¿A ti te gusta la música en general o solo el jazz?

–Toda, pero me gusta tener la libertad de improvisar –dio una palmada en un lugar junto a él en el banco. Me senté manteniendo un espacio entre los dos–. Me gusta apartarme de lo que ya está escrito. Para mí, es como estar en caída libre con las notas como paracaídas.

–A mí también me gusta esa sensación.

–Es música hecha por músicos. No tan directa como otra pero, cuando te metes en ella, la recompensa es maravillosa –y me echó una mirada como pidiéndome que entendiera el otro significado escondido detrás de sus palabras–. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que estar muy seguro para lanzarte en un solo improvisado sin quedar como un tonto. Cualquiera puede cometer errores cuando apresura las cosas, cuando entras antes de tiempo.

–Supongo que sí.

–Tú de verdad no sabías.

Por todos los dioses, iba a empezar otra vez con ese tema de las almas gemelas.

–Y no tienes la menor idea de por qué te hice esa advertencia aquel día. Piensas que trataba de asustarte.

–¿Y no era así? Todo eso de los cuchillos y la sangre.

–No lo dije con esa intención –frotó el pulgar sobre mis nudillos apretados–. Es raro estar sentado contigo. Recibo tanto de ti, como si estuvieras transmitiendo en todas las frecuencias.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Estiró sus piernas largas, que golpearon ligeramente contra las mías.

–Es difícil de explicar. Lamento haber sido grosero contigo.

–¿Grosero? Pensaba que tenías alguna extraña reacción alérgica a las chicas inglesas de formato grande.

–¿Eso es lo que eres? -preguntó con la mirada clavada en mí.

–Mmm… sí –observé mis pies–. Cuando comencé a crecer mucho, Finn me dijo que dejaría de hacerlo pronto. Hasta la fecha creo que sigo creciendo.

–Tu altura es perfecta. Yo provengo de una familia de grandes vikingos: una jirafa mantendría nuestro linaje.

¡Jirafa! Si lo hubiera conocido un poco más, le habría dado un puñetazo en las costillas. Demasiado tímida, lo dejé pasar.

–¿Entonces no me vas a explicar qué problema tenías conmigo?

–Hoy no. Ya arruiné todo una vez, no voy a arriesgarme a hacerlo nuevamente solo por precipitarme. Esto es demasiado importante –tomó mi mano y se golpeó en el costado del cuerpo–. Eso… lo merecía.

–Estás loco.

–Sí, así soy yo –afirmó, sin explicar cómo sabía que yo había querido golpearlo.

Me soltó la mano.

–Bueno, ya me voy. No quiero tentar a la suerte. Fue bueno verte, Astrid. Hasta pronto.

* * *

No confiaba en ese comportamiento de chico malo reformado, pero estaba claro que Hiccup seguiría adelante. El lunes al finalizar la escuela, me esperaba junto al auto de Ruffnut.

–Hola, Ruffnut. ¿Cómo estás?

Mi amiga lo miró a él y luego a mí con expresión inquisitiva.

–Bien, Hiccup. ¿Y tú?

–Genial. Astrid, ¿estás lista para ir a tu casa? –y estiró un casco de motocicleta.

–Ruffnut me va a llevar.

–Estoy seguro de que no le importará que yo lo haga. Quiero estar seguro de que Astrid llegue a su casa. ¿Está bien, Ruffnut?

Ella lo miró como si le importara, en particular porque confiaba en Hiccup tanto como yo.

–Dije que llevaría a Astrid.

–¿Por favor? –extendió el casco hacia mí.

Hiccup Haddock diciendo _por favor_: eso sí que parecía imposible. Y además estaba proponiéndome concretar una de mis fantasías personales: marcharme de la escuela en la parte de atrás de una moto increíble. Aunque sabía que era un cliché, me pareció fantástico.

–¿Astrid? –preguntó Ruffnut, algo preocupada.

Pensé que debería alentar semejante humildad.

–Está bien. Gracias, Ruffnut. Iré con Hiccup –y tomé el casco.

–Si estás segura –agrupó las rastras detrás, un gesto que significaba que estaba incómoda.

_En realidad, no_, pensé.

–Nos vemos mañana.

–Sí –su última mirada me dejó en claro que iba a recibir un exhaustivo interrogatorio sobre lo sucedido después de que ella se marchó.

Hiccup me condujo hasta su motocicleta. Estábamos atrayendo unas cuantas miradas de asombro de los chicos que daban vueltas por ahí.

–Nunca anduve en una de estas antes –admití mientras me subía detrás de él.

–El secreto es sujetarse fuerte.

No podía ver su rostro pero hubiera jurado que sonreía. Me deslicé hacia adelante y le pasé los brazos alrededor de la cintura, mis piernas rozaban su cadera. Sacó la moto del estacionamiento con cuidado y se dirigió hacia arriba de la colina. Cuando comenzó a acelerar, me aferré con más fuerza. Sentí una leve caricia de su mano sobre la mía en un gesto tranquilizador.

–¿Estás bien ahí atrás?

–Perfecto.

–¿Quieres ir un poco más lejos? Puedo llevarte arriba de la montaña. Todavía queda una media hora de luz.

–Tal vez un viajecito corto.

Pasó delante de la curva que llevaba a mi casa y siguió por la ruta, que se convirtió en un camino sinuoso. La zona era bastante desierta, había unas pocas cabañas para caza y un par de chalets aislados. Se detuvo en un promontorio con una hermosa vista sobre el valle. El sol se estaba poniendo frente a nosotros y bañaba todo de na luz color miel que otorgaba cierta calidez a pesar del frío.

Una vez que estacionó la moto, me ayudó a bajar y dejó que admirara la vista en soledad durante unos minutos. La escarcha de la noche anterior aún se extendía sobre algunos cuadrados de sombra; las hojas, con bordes blancos, crujían bajo los pies. Podía ver a kilómetros de distancia: las montañas, que había ignorado todo el día, ahora volvían a irrumpir en mis pensamientos recordándome cuán insignificante era en comparación con ellas.

–Astrid, ¿cómo pasaste el día de hoy?

Proviniendo de Hiccup, una pregunta tan común resultó una sorpresa: ¿el Hombre Lobo se convertía en un perrito faldero? Me pareció raro. Era difícil confiar en él cuando actuaba de manera tan _normal_.

–Bien. Durante la hora del almuerzo, me dediqué a componer.

–Te vi tocando el piano.

–¿Y no entraste?

–Estoy siendo cuidadoso contigo –respondió sonriendo y alzando las manos–. Muy cuidadoso. Eres una chica brava.

–¿Yo?

–Piénsalo. Me gritaste en el estacionamiento delante de mis amigos, atajaste mi mejor penal, me echaste de tu manzano… sí, eres aterradora.

–Me gusta cómo suena eso –repuse con expresión risueña. Súper Astrid.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa. ¿Habría adivinado mis pensamientos?

–Pero lo que más me atemoriza es que haya tanto detrás de nuestra relación y tú ni siquiera estés enterada.

–Muy bien, Hiccup –dije con un suspiro–, intenta explicármelo nuevamente. Esta vez, te voy a escuchar.

–Supongo que no sabes nada acerca de los savants.

–Sé más de fútbol.

El comentario le resultó muy gracioso.

–Te voy a dar un poco de información para empezar –al alzarme para que pudiera acomodarme en un tronco caído, puso sus ojos al mismo nivel que los míos. Era lo más cerca que habíamos estado desde la balsa y, de pronto, sentí la intensidad de sus ojos recorriendo mis rasgos, como si estuviera acariciando mi piel con los dedos y no con la mirada–. ¿Estás segura de que quieres oír? Porque si te lo cuento, tengo que pedirte que lo mantengas en secreto por la seguridad del resto de mi familia.

–¿A quién se lo contaría? –mi voz sonó extrañamente agitada.

–No lo sé. Tal vez a algún periódico sensacionalista. A Oprah. A la Corte Suprema –comentó en tono irónico.

–Eh, no, no y definitivamente no –reí mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

–Muy bien –sonrió y apartó un mechón de pelo de mi frente. Parecía estar cargado de un intenso nerviosismo como si estuviera conteniéndose pues temía largar las riendas. Algo inquieta, recurrí a una de mis técnicas usuales de distanciamiento, tratando de transformar ese encuentro en una de mis historietas fantásticas, pero no pude hacerlo. Él me obligaba a mantenerme muy concentrada en la realidad. Los colores –el pelo, los ojos, la ropa– no eran chillones sino sutiles, chispeantes, con múltiples tonalidades. En mí cabeza, las imágenes se veían en alta definición.

–Con respecto a los savants: soy uno, toda mi familia lo es, pero yo tengo una dosis más fuerte por ser el séptimo hijo. Y mi madre también es séptima hija.

–¿Y eso es peor?

Podía contar cada una de las pestañas que rodeaban sus ojos espectaculares.

–Sí, existe un efecto multiplicador. Los savants tienen ese don. Es como tener un auto con un cambio extra, hace que vayamos un poco más rápido y más lejos que la gente normal.

–Entiendo.

Acarició suavemente mi rodilla formando círculos, lo cual me calmó.

–Es quiere decir que podemos hablar telepáticamente entre nosotros. Con personas que no tienen el _gen_ savant, solo sentirían una especie de impulso pero no escucharían la voz. Eso es lo que pensé que sucedería cuando te hablé en el partido de fútbol. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me entendiste… en realidad, quedé alucinado.

–¿Y por qué?

–Porque eso quería decir que tú también tenias el mismo don. Y cuando un alma gemela le habla telepáticamente a su pareja, es como cuando se encienden a la vez todas las luces de un edificio. Me encendiste con si fuera Las Vegas.

–Ya veo –comenté. No quería creer nada de eso pero recordé haber oído su voz diciéndome que flotara cuando me caí de la balsa. Pero tenía que ser una coincidencia: yo no permitiría que fuera otra cosa.

Cuando apoyó su cabeza en la mía, hice un movimiento sutil para apartarme pero colocó los dedos en mi nuca sosteniéndome suavemente cerca de él.

–No, no ves. Todavía no. Hay más.

El calor de su mano se filtró en mi cuerpo y relajó la tensión de los músculos del cuello.

–Eso pensé.

–¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

¿Qué importancia podría tener eso?

–Mmm… 13 de enero. ¿Por qué?

–Esa fecha no es correcta –afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Es el día de mi adopción.

–Ah, es por eso –tocó fugazmente con los dedos la curva de mi hombro y luego dejó caer la mano encima de la mía, que tenía sobre la falda. Permanecimos en silencio por un rato y sentí una sombra… una presencia dentro de mi mente.

–Sí, soy yo –dijo–. Estaba comprobando si funcionaba.

–No –exclamé con expresión de incredulidad–. No, es solo mi imaginación.

Lanzó un largo y doloroso suspiro.

–Estoy comprobando la información. No puedo equivocarme en algo como un alma gemela –se alejó y sentí que su presencia en mi interior se debilitaba y me quedaba sola–. Ahora comprendo. ¿Viniste de un lugar oscuro, no?

¿Qué podía responder?

–No –el nerviosismo retornó y se retorció espantosamente dentro de mí como gusanos saliendo de una manzana podrida. Estaba descubriendo demasiado. Dejar que la gente se acercara mucho producía sufrimiento: eso tenía que terminar.

–Así que nunca supiste que tenías un don.

–Bueno, es porque no lo tengo. Soy común y corriente. Aquí adentro –di unas palmadas en mi cabeza–, no hay cambios extras.

–Tal vez no los descubriste pero están allí. Veras, Astrid, cuando nace un savant, su complemento también arriba a algún sitio de la tierra más o menos al mismo tiempo. Podría ser en la casa de al lado o quizá a miles de kilómetros de distancia –entrelazó sus dedos con los míos–. Tú tienes la mitad de nuestro poder y yo tengo la otra. Juntos formamos un todo completo y somos mucho más poderosos.

–Suena tierno –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco–, un hermoso cuento de hadas, pero no puede ser verdad.

–No es tierno. Piénsalo: las posibilidades de encontrar a tu otra mitad son mínimas. La mayoría de nosotros estamos condenados a saber que existe algo mejor poro no podemos hallarlo. Mis padres fueron dos de los afortunados. Se tienen el uno al otro gracias a un hombre savant del mismo pueblo de mi padre, que tenía por don rastrear a las almas gemelas. Solo Toothless ha encontrado a su alma gemela. Ninguno de mis otros hermanos ha localizado a su pareja y sufren por ese motivo. Aunque no lo admitan, les parece injusto que Toothless que es uno de los menores haya encontrado a su alma gemela antes que ellos. Es un suplicio saber que todo podría ser mucho más. Por eso me apresuré. Era un hombre famélico delante de un banquete.

–¿El alma gemela de Toothless es Stormfly? –pregunté recordando que la mayoría de las veces que me topo con ellos están juntos.

–Sí.

–¿Qué pasa si ninguno de tus otros hermanos logran encontrar a su alma gemela?

–Eso puede provocar desesperación, ira, aceptación. Empeora con el transcurso de los años. A mí, todavía no había comenzado a preocuparme, Soy increíblemente afortunado de poder escapar de toda esa angustia.

Me negué a creer toda esa trama que estaba tejiendo y decidí tomar las cosas con ligereza.

–A mi me parece sencillo. ¿No pueden poner en Facebook un servicio para unir almas gemelas o algo por el estilo? Problema resuelto.

En su rostro, se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

–Como si no se nos hubiera ocurrido. Pero no se trata de tu fecha exacta de nacimiento sino de cuando fuiste concebida: eso da múltiples variaciones a partir de los nueve meses. Imagínate cuánta gente en el mundo nació el mismo día que tú o cerca de él. Luego piensa en los bebés prematuros, en los que naces después de la fecha prevista. Tendrías que rastrear entre miles de personas. Los savants son algo inusual: hay aproximadamente solo uno cada diez mil. Y no todos viven en países como los nuestros con computadoras hogareñas ni hablan el mismo idioma.

–Sí, ya veo –balbuceé. En realidad no entendía demasiado y, además, no pensaba comprar toda esa historia.

Tomó mi mentón entre sus manos con cariño.

–Pero contra toda posibilidad, yo te encontré. Quién iba a imaginar que sería en una cancha de fútbol. Astrid Hofferson de Londres Inglaterra.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? –pregunté, ya qué todo me resultaba muy raro.

–Significa que nosotros nos tenemos el uno al otro. Para toda la vida.

–¿Es una broma?

Hiccup movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

–Pero yo solo estaré acá por un año aproximadamente.

–¿Solo un año?

–Esa es la idea.

–¿Y después que harás? ¿Regresar a Inglaterra?

Encogí los hombros para demostrar una calma que no sentía.

–No lo sé. Depende de Finn.

–Entonces encontraremos la manera de que te quedes. O te seguiré a Inglaterra.

–¿En serio? –yo estaba hiperconsciente de que sus dedos estaban de nuevo entrelazados con los míos. Nunca había imaginado cómo sería estar de la mano con un chico. Era agradable pero al mismo tiempo un poco atemorizante.

–Claro. Esto es serio –me apretó los dedos y me sujetó mejor–. Para que no te escapes.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Levantó una de mis manos y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Con los dedos aún enganchados en los míos, se inclinó a mi lado y ambos contemplamos la vista del valle.

–Al principio pensé que desconfiarías de mí, hasta que te acostumbraras a mi forma de ser. A mi parte buena, no al idiota.

–¿Desconfiar?

–El Hombre Lobo, ¿recuerdas? Solo veías mi lado oscuro, eso lo pude percibir en tus pensamientos.

¿Sabe lo del Hombre Lobo? _Me quiero morir_, pensé.

–Ni lo sueñes. Además es simpático.

Lancé un gruñido ahogado de humillación.

Rio entre dientes. El maldito estaba disfrutando mi vergüenza.

–Sé que a veces es difícil hablar conmigo… como cuando nos encontramos en el pueblo fantasma. Estoy atravesando… –hizo un gesto de cansancio– un momento duro. Y a veces me siento abrumado. Tengo mucha presión encima.

De acuerdo. Si bien no iba a aceptar todo el tema del alma gemela, no podía ignorar que tenía una asombrosa habilidad para arrancar pensamientos de mi cabeza.

–¿No habrás inventado todo, no? Tú haces algo especial –estaba pensando en la manera en que parecía saber lo que yo diría antes de que lo hiciera.

–Yo hago muchas cosas –afirmó mientras el sol se deslizaba detrás del horizonte. La luz color miel se fue tiñendo de un dorado más oscuro–. Me gustaría hacer algunas cosas contigo, Astrid, si tú quieres. Estuve mal al pretender que reconocerías que eras mi alma gemela: es algo a lo que tenemos que llegar juntos. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacer esto correctamente.

Tragué saliva. Ruffnut me había advertido sobre eso. No había nada más seductor que un chico te dijera que prácticamente fuiste hecha para él. Eso era lo que siempre hacían los tipos malvados de las historias para atraer a las pobres tontas, ¿verdad? Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en eso: solo podía pensar en Hiccup, que me miraba con una expresión tan… bueno… ilusionada.

–¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Deslizó suavemente su mano libre por mi brazo y entrelazó los dedos del otro lado.

–Dar una vuelta en moto.

–Acabamos de hacerlo –señalé con una sonrisa tímida.

–Entonces ya podemos tachar ese casillero. Luego podríamos ir al cine en Dunbroch o arriesgarnos a cenar en Berk bajo la mirada atenta de todos los vecinos.

–Ir al cine me parece bien.

–¿Conmigo?

–Podría correr el riesgo –contesté bajando la mirada–. Una vez. Pero todavía no me agradas demasiado.

–Comprendido –afirmó solemne pero sus ojos sonreían.

–Y todo ese asunto de las almas gemelas no lo creo. No deja lugar para elegir, es como un matrimonio arreglado desde el cosmos.

–Entonces dejaremos eso a un lado por el momento –afirmó con una mueca–. Un paso por vez. ¿Sales conmigo?

¿Qué debía decir? Me gustaba este Hiccup que me traía flores y pateaba penales fáciles a la recién llegada para evitarle una humillación, pero no había olvidado al Hombre Lobo peligroso e irritable.

–Está bien. Te daré una oportunidad.

Llevó mis dedos a la boca, les dio un beso juguetón y los soltó.

–Entonces tenemos una cita.

* * *

**Una cita :3 Finalmente comienza en romance entre estos dos, ¿qué creen que pasará en el próximo capitulo? Es una lastima que no actualice hasta el sábado :c Quería hacerles una pregunta, ¿de que color exacto creen que sean los ojos de Valka?**

**En fin, nos leemos el sábado ;) No se olviden de comentar, ya sean de Estados Unidos, China, Italia o de cualquier parte del mundo. Los reviews me motivan a continuar.**


	10. Chapter 10: La Fiesta

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell. Esta historia está basada en el primer tomo de la saga de libros Finding Love "Finding Sky" por Joss Stirling.**

* * *

_Savant: Los savants son personas con poderes extrasensoriales. Tienen un don principal (varía), pero todo savant puede usar telepatía y telequinesis (unos mejor que otros). Cuando nace un savant, su complemento también nace en algún sitio de la tierra más o menos al mismo tiempo. El lazo no tiene que ver con que nacieran el mismo día, sino que fueron concebidos al mismo tiempo._

* * *

Pasé los días siguientes atormentada por la decisión que había tomado. Por un lado me entusiasmaba la idea de que Hiccup me hubiera invitado a salir. Era cierto que me había guiado sutilmente para que aceptara, pero no sería humana si no me hubiera sentido halagada. Como GoGo me había dicho una vez, cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas desearía que algún Haddock la invitara a salir. Aun así, no quería contárselo ni a mis mejores amigas, especialmente porque no me atrevía a creer que fuera verdad. Tenía la loca impresión de que, si lo mencionaba en voz alta, podría esfumarse como la carroza de Cenicienta a medianoche. También me preocupaba lo que podría decir Ruffnut. Algo así como "¿perdiste la razón?". Temía que, si hablaba con ella, me convencería de que Hiccup me estaba manipulando, que me amaría y me abandonaría de la típica forma en que solían hacerlo los chicos malos. Yo quería creer en el nuevo Hiccup: que yo no lo había comprendido, que podía ser amable, que teníamos cosas en común y podríamos encontrar más con el tiempo. Pero había tanto que aceptar: todo el asunto de los savants (¿sería verdad?), esa obsesión por el tema de las almas gemelas. Mi mayor miedo era que estuviera fingiendo que le gustaba porque me necesitaba de alguna manera que yo aún no había conseguido desentrañar.

Ruffnut percibió mi distracción pero no imaginó cuál podría ser la causa.

–Astrid, ¿me estás escuchando?

–¿Mmm… sí? –arriesgué.

–No me estás prestando atención.

–Está bien, tienes razón. ¿Qué dijiste?

–Dije que deberías comprarte algo especial para la inauguración –Ruffnut evaluó mi limitado guardarropas con su usual buen gusto–. Eso es lo que te tiene preocupada, ¿verdad? Ya entiendo.

–Mmm…

–Estoy de acuerdo: aquí no hay nada que te sirva. Tienes que comprarte algo nuevo.

El Centro de las Artes iba a realizar una inauguración formal con una fiesta de etiqueta. Esperaban que asistieran todos los habitantes de Berk… después de todo, no había mucha competencia en materia de entretenimiento hasta la llegada de la temporada de esquí. Y si Ruffnut pensaba que yo no tenía ropa apropiada, estaba en problemas pues era seguro que Hiccup estaría allí.

–Me gusta la idea pero, ¿adónde podemos ir de compras? Arendelle queda muy lejos.

–En Dunbroch hay una tienda muy linda, a solo cuarenta y cinco minutos por la autopista.

Al final, Finn también nos acompañó con la escusa de que no podía dejarnos ir solas a una ciudad desconocida. Nos invitó a almorzar a un restaurante italiano y luego desapareció mientras Ruffnut y yo nos dirigíamos a la boutique. Afortunadamente logré conseguir su tarjeta de crédito antes de que se fuera.

–Tal vez pueda probarme una que otra cosa –anunció Ruffnut señalando con ansias las hileras de vestidos.

–¡Aja, ahora sí han quedado reveladas tus verdaderas intenciones! –bromeé mientras descolgaba un vestido largo y azul–. Eras tú la que quería comprarse ropa nueva. Pruébate esto.

–Cálmate, rubia. No traigo dinero más que para un café.

–Descuida, yo pago –luego medité lo que dije–. Mejor dicho, Finn paga. Pero no te preocupes, le caes bien. No creo que tenga problema con que tomes un poco de dinero suyo.

Después de treinta minutos de indecisión, elegimos dos vestidos cuyos precios traté de ignorar. Dunbroch abastecía a los esquiadores exclusivos, a las estrellas de Hollywood y los precios estaban a esa misma altura.

–Tal vez tengas que trabajar turnos extras para al menos pagarle un poco a Finn del total de tu vestido –cerré los ojos y firmé el recibo.

* * *

–¿Dónde está mi niña? –gritó Finn desde abajo–. ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Me presenté para su inspección. Había elegido un vestido strapless de color lavanda que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, que caía en ondas por la espalda, sujetado adelante por dos peinetas adornadas con piedras.

–No creo que pueda soportar esto –dijo Finn–. Señorita, regresa a tu habitación.

Me eché a reír y, tomándolo del brazo, lo conduje hasta el auto.

–¡Pero qué guapo estás con tu traje! –exclamé al tiempo que enderezaba su corbatín. Había decidido que era una cuestión de honor llevar uno de verdad, y debía atarlo por él–. Tendré que espantar a las chicas con canapés y palillos.

–Voy a buscarte para que me defiendas –bromeó mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

El techo de El Centro de las Artes tenía un perfil que seguía la línea de las crestas de las montañas que se encontraban detrás, cortado en dos por una pirámide de vidrio irregular, iluminada con un chorro de luz azul. En una noche fría y clara como esta, las formas constituían un contraste fabuloso con el cielo salpicado de estrellas. El edificio parecía la proa de una nave espacial volando por el Cuadrante Alfa. A través del frente vidriado, pude comprobar que la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo. Completamente renovado para la ocasión, el Sr. No-Ginger ofrecía música suave desde un piano que se hallaba en el hall. Los camareros se deslizaban a través de la muchedumbre con bandejas cargadas de aperitivos que iban desde sushi hasta comida mexicana.

Encargada de recibir a los invitados, Ruffnut ni se preocupó por nuestras tarjetas de identificación.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –inquirí con la esperanza de ahorrarme la penosa charla trivial y quedarme sentada allí afuera con Ruffnut durante toda la noche.

–Ni lo pienses, Astrid –exclamó agitando los brazos para que me fuera–. Cuando termine mí turno, iré a buscarte.

Finn ya había salido detrás de un camarero con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Tomó un vaso de agua con gas para mí y una copa de vino blanco para él.

Dos minutos después, lo perdí: Finn olvidó su desagrado por esos eventos en un pormenorizado debate sobre la pintura con un joven estudiante de Arendelle de aspecto serio. Sin saber qué hacer, vagué por el lugar intercambiando algunas frases con amigos si quedarme con nadie.

–¡Esto no nos lo podemos perder! –exclamó GoGo mientras se lamía la salsa de los dedos y me empujaba hacia la puerta–. No es nada común que se presente el clan Haddock en pleno.

De modo que aquí estaban los famosos hermanos Haddock. Arreglados para el evento, logré comprender por qué la gente pensaba que podían traer problemas: parecían un equipo de superhéroes, aunque el jurado todavía no había decidido si estaban del lado del bien o del mal. Antes que nada, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Hiccup, que se veía muy guapo vestido todo de negro.

_No todo. _La corrección entró en mi mente junto con una sonrisa.

_Prefiero no saber más._

_¿Estás segura?_

¿Cómo podía hacerme enrojecer desde el otro extremo del salón? De hecho, ¿cómo podía estar hablando conmigo?

_Fuera de mi cabeza._

_Una vez que empecé, ya no puedo cortarlo. ¿Nadie te dijo que con ese vestido podrías detener el tránsito?_

¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Estaba loca al contestar a una voz incorpórea.

_Es bueno. Muy bueno._

Ajena a nuestra conversación, GoGo sonreía nerviosamente.

–¡Por todos los dioses. Hiccup te está mirando como si fuera a devorarte! ¡Ay, mi corazón va a estallar!

Me coloqué de costado tratando de aparentar cierta calma.

–No es cierto.

–A mí no me está mirando, lo cual es una pena. De todas maneras, todavía me quedan Eugene, Kristoff, Guy, Eric, Jackson y tal vez Toothless, si es que algún día se separa de esa rubiecilla. ¿No me digas que no son…? –torció la mano al quedarse sin palabras.

–¿Cuál es cuál?

-Jackson es el de cabello blanco y se acaba de graduar. Es muy buen esquiador. Si se esmera, tiene posibilidades de entrar al equipo olímpico de slalom. Eugene es policía en Arendelle, creo. Es el más frío y capaz, y tiene el aspecto de que podría tragar hojas de afeitar sin que se le moviera un pelo. Kristoff está en la universidad haciendo un posgrado en ciencia forense. Eric está en la universidad, pero no sé bien qué estudia. Es bastante gracioso, le gustan los bares y tiene un carácter un poco menos explosivo que el resto. Mmm, ¿quién falta?

–Guy.

GoGo se dio una palmada en el pecho.

–Ah, Guy. Es realmente misterioso. Dejó el pueblo recientemente pero nadie sabe en qué anda. Existe el rumor de que vive en la ciudad con Eugene, pero no estoy segura. Creo que es un espía o algo así.

–¿Cómo recuerdas quién es quién?

–No es fácil, pero después de un tiempo lo logras.

–Me pregunto por qué estarán todos aquí este fin de semana.

–¿Algún cumpleaños familiar? Los padres son muy agradables… un poco raros por momentos, pero te tratan con mucha amabilidad cuando vas a su casa –comentó y tomó un trago de su bebida.

–Conocí al Sr. Haddock en el río.

–Es genial, ¿no crees? Aunque siempre me pareció raro que alguien tan inteligente como él quisiera pasarse la vida manejando los medios de elevación. Deberías ver sus bibliotecas, están llenas de libros de filosofía y ese tipo de cosas.

–Tal vez sean personas a las que les gusta la vida al aire libre.

–Puede ser –me dio un codazo–. Pero aquí viene alguien que, en este instante, no desea estar al aire libre.

Hiccup había abandonado a sus hermanos y se encaminaba directamente hacia nosotras.

–Hola GoGo, Astrid –nos saludó con una gran sonrisa.

–Hola Hiccup –GoGo agitó la mano para saludar a alguien detrás de él, que supuse que era Toothless–. Parece que están todos en casa.

–Tenemos un asunto familiar. Las dos están increíbles.

GoGo observó la situación y, como es una gran estrella, decidió retirarse. Se acomodó la melena e hizo sonar las pulseras.

–Gracias, Hiccup. Tú tampoco estás mal. Me voy a saludar a la gente. Nos vemos.

Se escabulló raudamente dejándonos solos en un rincón. No sabía si sentir admiración o pena por ella al pensar que podría separar a Stormfly de Toothless; esos dos tenían una conexión mágica. Como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Como Hiccup estaba frente a mí y tapaba la vista del resto del recinto, tuve la sensación de que estábamos solos él y yo.

–Hola, ¿qué tal? –dijo en voz baja.

–Pensé que ya nos habíamos dicho hola –repuse.

–Antes las saludé a GoGo y a ti. Este hola es solo para ti.

–Ah –me mordí el labio para no reír–. Hola.

–No bromeaba cuando dije que estabas increíble –estiró la mano y me acomodó un rizo detrás de la oreja–. ¿De dónde salió todo esto?

–En la escuela me trenzo el pelo porque es más cómodo.

–Me gusta así.

–Es que tú no tienes que desenredarlo todas las noches.

–Estaría encantado de hacerlo.

–¿En serio?.

–Sí, en serio –rio y deslizó el brazo sobre mis hombros–. ¿Vamos a socializar un poco?

–¿Es necesario?

–Sí. Quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

–¿Ya les contaste? –pregunté. Yo no creía en toda esa cuestión de las almas gemelas pero como él sí, deseaba saber qué había hecho al respecto.

–No, quiero que primero estés contenta con la idea. Cuando les dé la noticia, se pondrán insufribles.

¿Sería esa la verdadera razón o solo estaba jugando conmigo, tratando de enredarme en una trama inventada? En todo lo que tenía que ver con él, no tenía seguridad en cuanto a si podía confiar en mis instintos.

–¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Puedo conocerlos?

–A Toothless ya lo conoces, de modo que el daño ya está hecho, pero quiero que te mantengas lejos de los demás.

–¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que no les agradaría?

–¿Cómo podrías no agradarle a alguien? –me dio un apretón en el brazo que me erizó la piel–. No es eso. Es solo que ellos te contarían las historias más vergonzosas de mí y nunca más volverías a hablarme.

–No creo que eso sea posible.

Posó la mirada en mí, sonriendo con ternura.

–No, yo tampoco.

Nos detuvimos junto al Sr. No-Ginger justo para unirnos al aplauso cuando terminó de tocar. El profesor agradeció al público y luego frunció el ceño al verme con Hiccup.

–Astrid, ¿te gustaría tocar algo? –preguntó como una forma obvia de separarnos.

–No gracias, señor. Esta noche no.

Hiccup apretó mi hombro con más fuerza.

–Señor, ¿desearía que le trajera una bebida?

El Sr. No-Ginger le echó otra mirada.

–Es muy amable de tu parte –contestó mientras nos evaluaba nuevamente–. Me alegra ver que ella es una buena influencia para ti.

–Todavía es muy pronto –murmuré.

–Tomaré una Coca.

–Vuelvo enseguida –Hiccup quitó el brazo de mi hombro y se metió entre la gente en busca de un camarero. Resultaba casi cómico ver que deseaba tanto impresionarme que podía ser amable cuando se lo proponía.

Mientras tanto, era evidente que el Sr. No-Ginger estaba intentando pensar alguna forma de abordar un tema difícil.

–¿Te estás aclimatando bien, Astrid? –preguntó hojeando las partituras.

–Sí, gracias.

–¿Todos se preocupan por ti?

–Sí, señor.

–Si tienes algún… inconveniente con alguien, ya sabes que hay una terapeuta en la escuela, ¿verdad? –el Maestro de Música salía en mi defensa… aunque no creo que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentas directamente al Hombre Lobo.

–Sí, Gobber me lo dijo. Pero estoy bien. En serio.

Hiccup regresó con un vaso en la mano.

–Su Coca, señor. ¿Continuamos la recorrida, Astrid?

–Sí. Adiós señor.

El profesor me lanzó una sonrisa de preocupación.

–Gracias por la bebida, Hiccup –se sentó y comenzó a tocar la marcha fúnebre de Mahler.

–¿Será un mensaje para mí? –susurró Hiccup.

–O para mí. La gente no logra comprender por qué estamos juntos.

–¿No pueden entender por qué está conmigo la chica más hermosa del salón? Eso significa que no tienen imaginación –rio al ver que me había hecho enrojecer otra vez y rozó mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar–. Eres la encarnación de la dulzura, ¿lo sabías?

–Espero que sea un cumplido.

–Eso pretendía ser. Ya lo había descubierto cuando te hice aquella advertencia… ya sabes, acerca de no salir después del anochecer. Me hiciste caso, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza ya que no sabía bien qué otra cosa podía hacer

Sonrió y me acarició el cuello con un mechón de mi pelo.

–Estaba muy enojado por tener que hacerlo debido al sueño que había tenido, y sigo preocupado por eso, pero incluso entonces percibí que eras bella.

–No lo demostraste.

Torció el labio con ironía.

–Sabes que tengo una imagen que mantener. Creo que me empezaste a gustar ese día en el estacionamiento. Nada más sexy que una mujer enojada.

Deseaba tanto que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero tenía mis dudad.

–¿Bella y sexy? Yo no soy así.

–Claro que lo eres. Si yo fuera un diapasón, tú serías La natural y me haría vibrar.

–¡Hiccup, ssh! –me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los elogios?

–Claro que sí… pero no sé cómo reaccionar.

–Solo tienes que decir: "Pues muchas gracias, Hiccup. Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en toda mi vida".

–¿Puedes dejar de usar ese falso acento inglés? ¡Es horrible!

Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y se largó a reír, lo cual atrajo varias miradas sobre nosotros. Tomó mi mano súbitamente y me dio un beso en la palma.

–Eres maravillosa. No puedo entender por qué tardé tanto en darme cuenta de lo que me sucedía contigo.

No estaba lista aún para hablar de sentimientos: tenía que ser práctica.

–Esos sueños que tienes… ¿siempre se convierten en realidad?

–De una u otra manera –respondió frunciendo el ceño–. Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada. Astrid, voy a cuidarte mucho.

No sabía qué más podía agregar acerca de una amenaza tan vaga, pero estaba asustada.

–Sabes algo: Ruffnut piensa que no eres mi tipo –comenté cambiando de tema mientras señalaba a mi amiga, que se encontraba charlando con GoGo. Estaba despampanante con su largo vestido rojo. Fishlegs la rondaba de cerca: había percibido que estaba atrayendo muchas miradas de admiración.

–¿Sí? –masculló Hiccup con expresión divertida–. ¿Y cuál sería tu tipo?

–¿La opinión de Ruffnut o la mía?

–La tuya.

Bajé los ojos hacia los zapatos nuevos antes de arriesgarme a echar un vistazo a su expresión. Estaba completamente nerviosa, pero lo dije de todas maneras.

–En este momento, mi tipo parece ser alto, arrogante, irritable y, en secreto, muy agradable.

–No, nadie que yo conozca –sus ojos brillaban.

–Te llamabas Astrid, ¿no es cierto? –el Sr. Haddock nos interrumpió, me estrechó su enorme mano y la sostuvo durante varios segundos. Su contacto era cálido, fuerte, la piel áspera por el trabajo. Si le sorprendió verme con su hijo después de nuestra última conversación en su presencia, no lo demostró. Sin embargo, tuve la impresión de que su rostro rara vez delataba sus pensamientos. En cambio, su esposa era un polvorín de energía con grandes ojos verdes, un semblante que irradiaba claramente sus emociones y un cuerpo elegante y erguido. Por la forma en que su marido apoyaba en brazo en sus hombros, se podía adivinar que había una energía especial entre ellos, como una tenue sensación burbujeante de placer de uno por el otro.

–Astrid –la mujer interrumpió mis cavilaciones mientras sonreía y me daba palmaditas en la muñeca.

–Encantada de conocerla, Sra. Haddock

–¿Nuestro hijo ya te pidió disculpas por la forma en que te habló en el río?

Desvié la mirada hacia él.

–A su manera.

–Ya veo que lo comprendes. Estoy tan contenta. Es difícil para él –la mujer me tocó levemente la mejilla antes de que su mirada perdiera nitidez y aflojara su sensibilidad–. Pero tú… tú también las visto esas cosas… las has vivido, que es mucho peor. Lo lamente mucho.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

–Mamá –protestó Hiccup-. Ya basta.

Ella volteó hacia él.

–No puedo evitar ver.

–Sí puedes –masculló Hiccup.

–Tanta tristeza siendo tan pequeña.

–Valka, Astrid vino a divertirse –el Sr. Haddock alejó a su mujer–. Ven a visitarnos cuando quieras, Astrid. Siempre serás bienvenida.

Quería escapar. A causa de los Haddock, estaba viendo cosas otra vez. No debía hacerlo. Había comprimido esos sentimientos –los colores–, los había ocultado en una caja bajo llave en lo más profundo de mi ser. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí nada menos que con Hiccup Haddock? ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo no podía manejar una relación… ni siquiera debería haberlo intentado.

–Lamento lo que pasó –Hiccup jaló de su cuello con incomodidad–. ¿Tomamos un poco de aire?

–Ella es como tú –sentí que comenzaban los temblores–. Podía ver en mi interior… me leyó la mente igual que tú.

–Shh, no hables –se acercó más para ocultarme del resto de los invitados–. No pienses más en eso.

–¿Qué soy? Un libro abierto?

–No es así. No eres solo tú.

–Creo que ahora me gustaría ir a casa.

–Te llevo.

–No, está bien. Le pediré a Ruffnut que me lleve –en ese momento no quería estar cerca de ninguno de los Haddock.

–No está bien. Si quieres marcharte, yo soy el que te llevará. Ahora eres mi responsabilidad. Tengo que ocuparme de que estés segura.

Segura era exactamente lo contrario de lo que me hacía sentir.

–Déjame tranquila, por favor –pedí mientras me apartaba de él.

Ruffnut debió haber pasado toda la noche vigilándome porque apareció a mi lado en un instante.

–¿Qué ocurre, Astrid?

Hiccup se colocó entre las dos.

–Estaba por llevarla a casa.

–Yo puedo hacerlo –dijo Ruffnut velozmente.

–No hace falta. Está conmigo. Yo la voy a cuidar –se notaba que estaba enojado de que quisiera alejarme de él.

–¿Astrid? –preguntó Ruffnut.

Coloqué los brazos alrededor de la cintura. Era más fácil no discutir. Solo quería irme a casa lo más rápido posible, aun cuando eso implicara permanecer algunos minutos en el auto con Hiccup.

–Él me llevará. Voy a avisarle a mi padre.

Me sentía cada vez más alterada y mi padre debió captar alguna señal de mí estado que lo convenció de que estaría mejor en casa. Finn examinó a Hiccup fríamente antes de aceptar.

–Tu padre hace eso muy bien –comentó Hiccup encendiendo el motor del jeep familiar.

–¿Qué cosa? –repuse. De repente, me sentí cansada… agotada. Dejé caer la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

–Eso de ponerse en duro. Como haciéndome saber que, si le ponía un dedo encima a su niñita, era hombre muerto.

Lancé una carcajada con hipo.

–Sí, suele ponerse un poco en padre protector –comenté.

Muy parecido a Hiccup.

Dejamos el tema de lado mientras trepábamos por la colina. Colgando del espejo, un cristal se mecía de un lado a otro reflejando las luces de manera hipnótica.

–¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre? –preguntó, intentado salir del terreno pantanoso en el que nos habíamos metido.

–He estado con él solo desde los diez años. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que nos sentiríamos más cómodos usando nuestros nombres. Él y Franny pensaban que eran demasiado viejos como para empezar eso de mamá y papá cuando me adoptaron.

–¿Estuviste de acuerdo o te lo sugirieron ellos? –él tenía razón. Desesperada por ser como los demás chicos, yo había querido llamarlos mamá y papá pero no era su estilo.

–Me pareció bien.

Decidió dejarlo pasar.

–Mi madre… ella le hace eso a la gente. No sé qué decir. ¿Lo siento?

–No es tu culpa.

–Yo te los presenté. Debería haberla prevenido. No te preocupes por lo que dijo.

–No es… agradable pensar que alguien puede presentir cosas sobre ti.

–No hace falta que me lo digas… vivo con ella.

–¿También puede ver lo que te pasa a ti? –pregunté. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

–Oh, yeah. Ser un Haddock no es volar sobre las nubes.

Nos detuvimos afuera de la casa. Solo se hallaba encendida la lámpara del porche. No me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de entrar sola pero no quería que Hiccup malinterpretara la invitación.

–Nos quedaremos en el auto entonces. Un paso por vez –dijo en voz baja y luego se inclinó y apoyó sus labios sobre los míos. Eran increíblemente suaves. Sentí como si nos estuviéramos fundiendo, los muros se desmoronaban bajo su dulce persuasión. Se apartó de mala gana, demasiado pronto–. ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Ya estoy muerto?

–Eso no fue un dedo. Dijiste que mi papá solo se refirió a un dedo –mi propia voz me sonó distante. El miedo se evaporó y comencé a disfrutar de estar solo en el presente… con Hiccup. Como él había dicho, su La natural hacía vibrar mi cuerpo.

–Es verdad –colocó las manos sobre mis hombros y me acarició la piel–. Perdona, tenía que hacerlo. Ese vestido debería estar prohibido.

–Mmm –Hiccup Haddock estaba besándome… ¿cómo podía ser verdad?

–Sí, me gustas mucho, Astrid. Pero si no me detengo ahora, tu padre en serio me matará y eso sería el final de una hermosa amistad –me besó una vez más y luego salió del auto y caminó hasta mi puerta para ayudarme a descender–. Voy a encender algunas luces y después regresaré a la fiesta.

–Gracias. No me gusta entrar en una casa vacía.

–Lo sé –Hiccup tomó mi llave y abrió la puerta. Esperé en el vestíbulo mientras hacía una recorrida por las habitaciones.

Apareció de inmediato en el porche haciendo sonar las llaves.

–No me gusta dejarte sola. ¿Prometes que no saldrás?

–Lo prometo.

–¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes.

–Y perdona otra vez lo de mi madre. Si te sirve de consuelo, su hermano, el tío Spitelout, es peor.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Es difícil de imaginar, ¿no? Mantente lejos de nuestra casa en Día de Acción de Gracias: son una combinación imparable –me atrajo hacia él y me besó la punta de la nariz–. Buenas noches, Astrid.

–Buenas noches.

Retrocedió, la mano todavía en mi mejilla.

–Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta cuando me vaya.

Hice lo que me pidió y subí a cambiarme. Al mirar por la ventana, noté que todavía no se había marchado. Seguía sentado en el jeep, haciendo guardia hasta que mi padre regresara. Se estaba tomando muy en serio la amenaza, lo cual era a la vez alarmante y extrañamente reconfortante. Al menos esa noche, no tenía de que asustarme.

* * *

**Perdón por actualizar hasta ésta hora, pero me pasé todo el día fuera. ¿Quién es Eric? Aviso que no es ningún Oc ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, es Eric el de La Sirenita :v ¿Por qué él? Bueno, no me culpen, cuando estaba pasado lista de los hermanos, pasaron el trailer de la película en televisión :v**

**Para los que quieren saber más o menos como es el vestido de Astrid, en mi pagina subí unas imágenes.**

**¿Qué pasó con la cita? ¿La quité? No. De hecho, yo digo que es más una cacería que una cita. Ya me entenderán luego :P**

**Saludos y nos leemos mañana.**


End file.
